Visions
by henry923
Summary: The children of The Charmed Ones face the trials and tribulations of adulthood, magic, and a new threat on the horizon.
1. Everything Will Be Just Fine

_**Visions**_

Author's Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the ideas, characters, and concepts not cannon to the original _Charmed_ series. Everything bellows to the producers, creators, and other persons entitled by law.

Author's Note: I began this story several years and I never saw it to fruition. I found myself recently attracted back to it with the 20th anniversary of _Charmed_ just occurring. I hope you enjoy this story.

Summary: The children of The Charmed Ones face the trials and tribulations of adulthood, magic, and a new threat on the horizon.

 **Chapter 1:** Everything Will Be Just Fine

 _There was a loud explosion that shook through the entire house that sat at 1329 Prescott Street. In the attic, the smoke from the explosion dissipated as an orb of cracking, electrical energy soared towards a young woman. Her eyes widened as she outstretched her hands and the ball lost its momentum but still continued to move towards her. She immediately got out of the way and using the same gesture, the ball sped up and slammed itself into the wall. She ran her hands through her hair and looked up and saw the man who threw the energy ball. She stared down the man in the room, her eyes briefly catching the collapsed figure of her brother on the ground. Katharine Mitchell-Haines knew she was outnumbered even with only one demon before her._

 _The demon released a series of energy balls at her in rapid succession. She threw her hands up to slow the balls from reaching her when the demon disappeared. She released time and the balls slammed into more pieces of furniture, wood, etc. in the old attic. She kneeled down to her brother, who was face down after being slammed into wall by the explosion earlier. She turned him over and saw the bloody injury a top his head. She can see he was breathing which was a relief. "Henry?" She whispered to him; unware the demon from moments earlier returned. He threw a ball of crackling energy at his target._

 _Katharine turned around and saw the ball just as it hit her chest. The crackling, high voltage energy ball cut through her chest like a knife in butter and she collapsed dead on the floor of the attic_.

 **Henry Mitchell jolted awake and let out a scream.** He scanned the room he was in and saw that he was in his bedroom in his apartment in the North Beach neighborhood of the city. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was ten after three in the morning. He was breathing heavy as he rubbed his hands over his face. The bedroom door slammed open, hitting the wall behind, and bright light flooded the bedroom. "Jesus Christ, are you okay?"

Henry looked over to see his boyfriend of six years standing in the doorway. He was wearing a college t-shirt and his boxer shorts. He looked frightened. "Yeah, I'm fine," Henry said as he pulled himself out of the bed and pulled a t-shirt over his bare chest. Nate's eyes lingering on his muscular build and the triquetra tattoo on his left rib-cage.

"I have never heard you scream like that," his boyfriend remarked as Henry made his way out of the bedroom into the living room. "Nate, it's nothing," Henry reassured his lover, placing his hand on Nate's shoulder as he scooted past him.

"Still working? It's after three," Henry asked as he sat down on the couch and reached for Nate's glass of water and glancing at the clock on the cable receiver. "Yeah, just trying to get through some of these research papers. I don't have to teach until 11:00 a.m.," Nate replied taking a seat next to Henry. Nate is an assistant professor of sociology at San Francisco State University. The pair had met there while Nate was serving as an adjunct professor while completing his dissertation and Henry was finishing his bachelor's degree. Nate pulled his glasses off and stared into Henry's face. He could tell something had happened. "Tell me why you screamed. Is it something I need to be concerned about?"

Henry forced a slight smile. Nate was new to understanding the world of magic and the role he played in the grand design dating a member of the most powerful magical family in the world.

"I had a premonition of Kat and I fighting a demon at the manor and she was killed," Henry said. Henry was born with the power of premonition. He is able to see visions of the past and future through touch. Additionally, his power allows him to see the future concurrently with the present; allowing him to see the outcome of one choice or another as the choice is made, and on rare occasions, he has been able to astral project his own consciousness into the vision. According to his Aunt Phoebe, his power of premonition rivals even her own.

"When?" Nate asked worriedly. Henry shook his head, "I don't know. Sometime soon? I rarely get the visions in my dreams which is concerning on its own."

"Are you going to call Kat and warn her?"

"No, I will talk to her tomorrow. I am having lunch with her and Chris. I will make mention of it then. Plus, I was with her in the vision and we were at the manor."

"Could it be when we go to the manor Friday for dinner with your family?" Nate suggested.

Henry smiled as his boyfriend, "You are getting the hang of deciphering my premonitions, aren't you?" Nate sheepishly smiled.

"And no, it's not. I was in workout clothes, which means it is going to be a spontaneous attack," Henry deduced on remembering that he was in a tank top and basketball shorts in the vision.

"I am glad that we can talk about this. I am glad you know the truth," Henry said to Nate as he moved closer to him. "Henry, we have been friends for almost eight years and together for six. I trust you and I am glad that you felt you can tell me your secret; even if it was difficult for me to understand."

"I love you," Henry whispered and reached forward and kissed his boyfriend. As he was kissing the love his life, Henry felt strange like he was being pulled into a different direction. He was thrown, consciously, into yet another premonition.

 _The apartment was dark. Henry reached for the light switch and the apartment was consumed by light. He could feel the wall under his fingertips. He was in the vision. He walked into their bedroom and saw Nate laying on the bed. There was blood everywhere. Henry ran over to him and realized that he was dead. He screamed and screamed as he clutched Nate's dead body against his. That was when he noticed the demon standing in the corner of the room. The demon sneered as he sent a ball of flaming fire, striking Henry in the chest._

Henry opened his eyes and pushed himself away from Nate. Nate was visibly offended. Henry pulled his shirt off and noticed the burn marks scorched into his chest. Clenching his teeth, Henry swore like Nate never heard before. Nate rushed closer to him and Henry retreated away from him. "I'm okay," Henry said breathily as he touched a finger to the burn and winced in pain. In his twenty-eight years, he had never been harmed by a premonition. "What the hell happened?" Nate demanded, his tone becoming more aggressive.

"I had another premonition. A demon threw a fire ball at me and I got hit," Henry said hurriedly as he made his way to the bathroom.

"You had another premonition?" Henry stopped in his tracks and looked up at the ceiling, wincing, "It's just residual from the one that woke me up."

Henry thought for a moment if he should tell Nate what he had seen but told himself not to bring it up. He had to make sense of a few things first. Nate was visibly concerned and upset by the evening's events thus far. "Should you call your sister to heal you?"

"No, it's just a superficial burn. It will heal in no time," Henry replied as he dampened a towel under the faucet.

Henry stared into the mirror at his tan face. He let out a sigh and turned to face Nate, who looked ready to cry. "Baby, I am fine. I will call Tamora to come and heal me in the morning. Why don't we go to bed and try to get some sleep?"

"Are you sure you don't want to call Tamora now?" Nate seemed rather insistent.

"Yeah, I will be okay. It doesn't hurt as bad as it look," Henry lied. It was less than six months ago that Henry told Nate about magic and his heritage as a witch. It did not go over well at first and resulted in their three-week break-up where Henry had to live in his childhood bedroom. Nate eventually came around and has just begun to really accept the family and magic. Henry knew in his heart that Nate meant well but there was still too much for him to learn and somethings, for right now anyways, are best kept hidden.

"At least tell me what you saw?" Nate pressed on.

Henry thought quickly to himself, "I saw the same attack as before but this time I got hurt more badly."

"I did not know that you can get hurt in real life?" Nate inquired. " _This is real life,"_ Henry though quickly to himself. "It has never happened before, but our powers continue to grow as we get older. I know my Aunt Phoebe has been able to get injured by her visions." Nate stared at Henry further, "I don't understand."

"My powers allow me to astral project my consciousness into a premonition. It doesn't happen often and I cannot control when or how it happens. It is most likely an extension of my other power to astral project," Henry explained calmly to his distressed boyfriend.

"Henry, I love you more than anything. I have accepted this as our life—but you need to be careful and do your due diligence to figure this out!" Nate's voice trembled with slight anger. He was overloaded with information and did not know how to handle the new insights into magic he was learning.

"I will and I promise I will be fine. I love you too," Henry said weakly as he reached forward and pulled Nate into a hug. He will figure it out and he does love Nate—however, he was not sure he would be fine. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and rubbed the back of Nate's head; his fingers brushing the short, soft brown hair.

" _Everything will be fine?_ " Henry thought to himself to whomever could hear his plea.

 **Melinda Halliwell knew one thing for certain: magic was more hassle than it was worth.** For the third time in one week, Melinda found herself rummaging through her closet for a new outfit for day. Had she known the demon would explode in a gush of green blood, she would not have blown him so close to her. She savored the days when demons just exploded into fire, ash, or a nice mix of the two. She was on her hands and knees looking for a new pair of shoes to pair with her clean pair of navy trousers as her eldest brother hovered over her.

"Wyatt, I cannot afford to keep dry cleaning every outfit this week!" She exclaimed in annoyance while holding two mismatched shoes.

"You need to calm down or you'll blow something up," Wyatt smirked as he took a seat on the end of her neatly made-up bed. She huffed and continued her search as he looked around her room. It was clean, pristine, and orderly with no clutter. Melinda took after their mother in that way. She had come of age in this very bedroom yet there was no imprint of a teenage Melinda Prudence Halliwell to be seen. Wyatt found it almost sterile; but he knew the importance of order in Melinda's life. In the last six months, Melinda's powers had grown to include molecular combustion, or the ability to blow object ups. Like her mother before her, she found it hard to control and often would explode random things in her temper. She valued order in her life because her life had become so disordered.

After what seemed like hours, Melinda took a seat next to Wyatt and wedged her feet into a pair of nude heels. "Wyatt, we have been attacked three times this week by a rogue fleet of scavenger demons. What is happening?"

Wyatt sighed, "The Elders have no insight on this matter. There was must be a power struggle again down in the Underworld and it's coming to a head here"—he was interrupted. "And on my shirts." She stared matter-of-factly at him. He smiled at her comedic input.

"And your shirts—I have to tend to some charges today but I'll hit the Book when I get home and try to see if I can get some leads." Wyatt ran his hand through his blonde mane, which was now becoming to long for anyone in the family's liking.

"Also, why are we the ones getting constantly barraged with these demons? I had lunch with PJ yesterday and she said she hasn't seen a demon in weeks. Weeks, Wyatt!" Melinda exclaimed holding her hands up. Wyatt's eyes immediately opened and grabbed them, "Please don't blow up your bedroom!" She hit his shoulder lightly. He smiled weakly and hung his head.

Melinda looked over at her brother. She can see he was exhausted. He was a fulltime whitelighter with many charges, a fulltime witch, and most importantly—the father of a precocious two-year old: her godson, Matthew Halliwell. "I can probably duck out of the restaurant early and come help you," she smiled placing her hand on his. "I worry that you're being stretched to thin lately," she smiled weakly.

He knew she was right—she often was—about his level of busyness in the recent weeks if not longer. He had over twelve charges that called day in and day out, meetings with Elders, and raising his son. He was in a perpetual state of exhaustion especially with his wife, Magdalena, working so much as a resident at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. He grasped his sister's hand and smiled back at her, "It's a date."

The two always enjoyed a close relationship. Melinda often thought it was because she was the youngest and only girl in the house growing up but she now began to understand it as a simple friendship. Wyatt was the one who taught her how to ride a bike, how to defend herself and how to orb away without getting caught by their parents. She laughed at the memory. It was especially important for her to be with Wyatt now as his relationship with Chris was becoming more strained over the last few years and their families were changing. Chris was married to his longtime girlfriend and former witch-assassin, Bianca, and he was a father of a two-year old daughter. Lately, he did not seem as interested in hanging around the Manor and relishing what time he could with his siblings. Additionally for someone who worked part-time as a realtor, he was always working.

As the two sat side by side on the bed, they both heard the distinct text message alerts on their respective phones. Wyatt pulled his phone out and looked at it and saw it was a message in their group chat with the entire family sans their parents. It was the cousin chat—the next generation of witches charged to carry their now (semi) retired parent's legacy. Melinda peered over and read the message. It was short, concise and urgent from Henry—the second youngest member of the family. _Manor. 3 p.m. Urgent._

"I guess we will have a lot more to look up than just rogue scavengers," Wyatt remarked as he put the phone back in his pocket after texting a quick reply. The family was use to Henry's quick messages. He was a teacher and did not have a lot of time for texting during his days but often enough he would text them messages to meet—most likely as a result of his premonition power. He was the only member of the family to inherit the gift and more often than not they needed him the most.

Another series of dings rang through the room and Wyatt pulled the phone out again and read through the new messages. All were coming to the Manor except Chris, who offered no excuse—probably had an open house—and Tamora, Henry's eldest sister and current headmistress of Magic School. She apologized, wanted to be filled in later, and said that she had class at that time.

"Chris is not coming?" Melinda asked reading through the messages. "No," Wyatt replied succinctly. She rolled her eyes—this was the third time in recent memory that he couldn't make it. "He probably has an open house," she offered to Wyatt.

"We all have jobs and all manage to come when it's important," Wyatt countered; not desiring to engage in a back-and-forth with her.

Melinda rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say. I am off to the restaurant. I'll see you at 3?" Melinda was the manager of both their mother's establishments—P3 and Halliwell's, the restaurant that Piper Halliwell always dreamed of. After earning her business degree, she invested some money and became a part-owner in her own right as a business woman—not dependent—and took over operations for both so her mother could take a step back. So far, the businesses were profitable and she was rather proud of herself.

Wyatt nodded and gave his sister a quick peck on the sheet and orbed out. She pursed her lips and went on her way. She grabbed her purse off a chair and made her way downstairs. "Everything will be fine," she said out loud to no one in particular.

 **Henry Mitchell was sitting at his desk in the athletic office at Francisco Middle School where he taught middle school health and physical education.** He was staring down at his phone watching the steady stream of responses from his family. His chocolate eyes scanned the journal next to his phone and he reviewed his handwritten notes that he made regarding both premonitions. He often kept a journal of his visions to ensure accuracy and easy recall. As he had gotten older, he found it more difficult to recall the nuances of each vision.

When he was a child, the family thought he would not develop any powers as his genetic make-up as well as his older twin sisters was predominately mortal. It was not until he was almost ten that they realized he carried the power of premonition. For the first several years, his premonitions would only come in dreams and his mother and father thought he just had night terrors as he was unable to verbalize what was happening. It was not until he was ten when he had his first premonition through touch during a playdate with his cousins that they understood him to be magical.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the ringing bell. It was class time. Henry had been a middle school physical education teacher since graduating college. He enjoyed being active and teaching kids to be healthy, enjoying physical activities and engaging in sports. He was also an assistant lacrosse coach at the local high school in the spring term. He grabbed his clipboard and sunglasses and left his office to meet his upcoming class in the gymnasium. He took a deep breath and tried to focus his energy on what he had to do—the image of a dead Nate seared into his memory.

He wrote a quick text to Nate as he walked, "I love you. Stay safe and see you tonight. Xo." He felt better as it whooshed to indicate that it sent, pocket the phone and entered the gym, "Alright everyone! You have seven minutes to change and meet me at the back door. We are doing sprints today!" The kids groaned and he started his class but he had the overwhelming feeling that things were about to change and he was not sure if it was for the better.

End of Chapter 1.

Hope you enjoy—more is definitely on its way soon!

Read/Review!


	2. Deep Breath

_**Visions**_

Author's Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the ideas, characters, and concepts not cannon to the original _Charmed_ series. Everything bellows to the producers, creators, and other persons entitled by law.

Author's Note: I began this story several years and I never saw it to fruition. I found myself recently attracted back to it with the 20th anniversary of _Charmed_ just occurring. I hope you enjoy this story.

Summary: The children of The Charmed Ones face the trials and tribulations of adulthood, magic, and a new threat on the horizon.

 **Chapter 2: Deep Breath  
**

 **Katharine Mitchell-Haines quickly parked her car and jumped out and lightly sprinted to the hospital entrance.** She was late—yet again—for her shift. As she approached the sliding glass doors, she ran her hand through her long brown hair and tried to catch her breath. She made her way over to the nurses' station and quickly signed in on the terminal and headed towards the locker room to put her stuff away. As she pulled on her scrub top and clipped her identification badge to her shirt, she saw an alert on the phone. It was a text from her brother. She read it over and quickly typed her reply. She would be there. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she wondered if she would be able get someone to cover shift but knew it was a long shot and being late for the second time this week, she knew her nurse manager would not let her go—even for a _famed_ family emergency. She decided she would orb there on a break and make it back in time before anyone notices.

"Kat, you're ten minutes late," her manager remarked as he came into the locker room. "I know, I am sorry. Traffic was incredibly heavy this morning," she explained hoping to inspire sympathy. She crammed her purse into her locker and slipped her engagement and wedding ring off her finger and tucked them away safely in the locker.

She had been married just over two years to Alexander Haines, a witch, and son of her mother's former charge. The two met years earlier at a bar—him after moving back to San Francisco from working and going to school in Oregon and she after a rather awful shift. The two made the connection early that her mother was his father's whitelighter and ultimately his. Alexander, or Alex as he preferred, shared the same gift of hyper-speed as his father and rarely used magic. She was ecstatic at the prospect of dating someone and not having to hide magic. The two were best friends and she was thankful.

"We all drive in traffic, please be on time," he said looking down at a clipboard. Jeffrey Nogueira was a dictator, in any nurses' opinion. He ran a tight ship, had high expectations and was not friendly. Management was his calling and nursing was just a way to get to it. "You can report to exam three. Dr. Walker requested you," he glanced over his dark framed glasses at her. She nodded, said nothing, and left.

When she was sixteen, she knew she wanted to help people outside the realm of magic. She volunteered as an EMT with the local Fire Department and upon graduation, she enrolled in the nursing program at San Francisco State. Like most of her family, she found college to be an exciting and necessary time. Demons, warlocks, and magic would always be there but the opportunity to dedicate oneself to something other than magic was fleeting. Her older twin sister, however, dedicated herself to magic and witchcraft and last year was named headmistress of Magic School. Tamora and Katharine, known as Kat to the family, were complete opposites for identical twins. Tamora was serious, studious, and found the nuances of magic exciting. Kat, on the other hand, was spontaneous, practical, and found the excitement of mortality thrilling.

As a nurse, Kat was able to help those who needed it in a mortal way. She exuded compassion and empathy—the very traits that allowed her to develop the power to heal at a young age. She was born with the powers to orb and molecular deceleration—an off-shoot of her Aunt Piper's power—or as she simply put it, she can slow down time. Her twin sister had the opposite of her power; Tamora wielded the ability to accelerate molecules to the point of ignition causing them to burst into flames. Twin sisters with opposite, yet connected, powers. When Kat was nineteen, she developed healing after a rather nasty encounter with a demon that left her cousin, Parker, essentially maimed. In her grief and love for her cousin, she felt the warm touch of healing and brought Parker back from the precipice of death. It was to date her most rewarding magical experience. Other than Wyatt, her eldest cousin, she was the only witch of her family to possess the power.

In the aftermath of developing this ability and joining the ranks of emergency room nurse, Kat vowed to never use the power at work on mortals. Something that she has stuck to without exception; well, there were maybe two or three but she felt no one needed to know.

Kat made her way to Exam 3 and found herself staring at Dr. Grant Walker. "Ah, Kat, welcome to work," he smiled slightly as he looked down at the patient chart in his hand. She smiled, "You're early; I am right one time!" The two always had a great working relationship and Kat was happy to know that he requested her.

Dr. Grant Walker was a first-year attending physician who had transferred in from the east coast seven months earlier. In his early thirties, he was an attractive man with graying brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was probably the kindest man she ever met after her Uncle Leo.

"I need you to do a blood draw, and bring to the lab. Full screen including toxicology and pregnancy. Our patient here," He pointed to the unconscious woman in the gurney, "is in a deep slumber and won't wake up and I need to know why." She wrote down his notes on a pad she pulled from her scrub top. "Where was she found?" Kat asked taking in the woman's disheveled appearance. She appeared to be mid-twenties, her hair and skin were visibly dirty; no noticeable scars or tattoos. "Are you thinking drugs?"

"Could be? She was found in her apartment after a wellness check, I think? Let's wait for the blood work to come back before I make a judgment," Grant said as he wrote furiously on the chart, signed his name and handed it to her. She smiled, taking the chart, "Thanks, I will let you know when I get the results." Grant smiled, his hand grazing hers, "You rock, Kat!" She blushed.

As Grant left the room, Kat looked down at the chart and looked at the patient. "We will take good care of you," she said quietly as she reached for latex gloves.

 **After running around for what felt like hours, Melinda plopped herself down in an empty booth of Halliwell's restaurant.** Her feet were killing her and she was beginning to get a headache. She threw her iPad and notebook down on the table and leaned back in the comfortable seat. Looking up, she took a deep breath and returned to her work. She pulled out her iPad and opened her emails. Scrolling through to find an email from a vendor, she looked up to see a flash of pink light and her youngest cousin, and part-time Halliwell's server, Peyton appeared. Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Someone could have seen you!" Melinda barked more aggressively than she intended.

"Chill, I knew no one would be in the dining room at this time," Peyton Halliwell retorted and took a seat opposite her cousin. "Are you working tonight?" Melinda inquired without looking up. "Yes, at four, do you think this thing with Henry will be over by then? I don't want to be late," Peyton asked picking up Melinda's notepad and reading her sharp, concise, clear notes. "Why don't you just beam in in-front of the diners, then you won't be late," Melinda said grabbing the notepad from her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Peyton demanded, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Nothing, sorry to snap. It has been a long day. What are you doing here? It's only ten after one" Melinda was looking down at her notes.

"I had off from the Bay Mirror and figured I would come in for some lunch," she smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"You know we don't do lunch service on Wednesdays, right?"

"I can cook for myself, plus my Mom hasn't gone grocery shopping yet."

"You're almost twenty-five, you don't know your way around the grocery store?"

"You're thirty and Aunt Piper still shops for you, kettle."

Melinda smiled, "Help yourself to whatever you want." Peyton smiled and cocked her head her in an "I most certainly will" kind of manner. Melinda muttered under her breath, "You will anyways!" Peyton did not hear her.

The two have always enjoyed more of a sisterly relationship. Peyton was the youngest child in the family and everyone treated her as such yet Melinda found her youthfulness appealing. She remained unscathed by magic and life experience even at twenty-four. A college drop-out, a rebel child, Peyton was the most whimsical. She found balance and joy in spontaneity, savoring life for all it has to offer rather than conforming to what expectations demanded. After dropping out of college several years earlier after a two-year attempt to study English literature, Peyton worked at the benevolence of her family as a secretary at the Bay Mirror and Halliwell's. If anyone asked her, Peyton would tell you that her life was just as she imagined it.

Peyton Halliwell was the daughter of a Cupid; she was a hybrid like all of her cousins and her duality was not lost on her. She had the fierce drive of a witch but the loving embrace of a cupid. Though not a cupid by training—a role she would never yearn for—she found the powers associated with her lineage to be fun. She could beam in a flash of pink light, transporting herself all over the world in search of adventure and purpose. She also wielded the power of empathy-the ability to feel, control, and deviate human emotions. It is her strongest power that was crafted through both her cupid and witch heritage. Peyton Halliwell was also the strangest of all her cousins and especially her sisters. She developed, after a serious car accident in her early teen years, the power of regeneration. Through her father's side and his subsequent immortality, Peyton developed the power to self-heal. Though not impervious to bodily harm, she could heal and regenerate her cells in minutes; making her essentially indestructible—though she never wanted to fully test the limits of her power in fear that she would die.

Melinda leaned back and took her cousin in for all she was. Peyton boasted long brown, blonde highlighted hair. She wore a tight band t-shirt, something she probably found in a vintage shop, and a dark blue leggings. Her feet were covered by tattered converses and her fingers each held numerous rings. She ran her hand through her hair and tossed it back as she did so, "Mel, what is going on?"

Melinda looked at her intently, "Wyatt and I have been attacked several times from some rogue scavengers. We just vanquished several more this morning." Her eyes scanning her surrounds to ensure they were absolutely alone.

"Scavengers? They usually work for other demons—any idea who?" Peyton leaned forward.

"No clue. Wyatt says the Elders have no insight on the matter and we were planning to do some research this afternoon before Henry texted to convene us," Melinda offered.

"Naturally, the Elders would have no insight. It's not their M.O. to provide information up-front; only after one or more of us are close to death," Peyton remarked sardonically with a casual eye-roll. The relationship between the Halliwell witches and the Elders has been tenuous for as long as many of them could remember.

"Do you know anything about what Henry wants?"

"No clue, he probably had a premonition and needs our help," Peyton replied. It was often the case in the family. As the only witch with the power to see the future, Henry was often the one to call them together with the latest threats in the magical and the, sometimes, non-magical world.

Melinda sighed, "I cannot focus on more magical problems right now." Her frustration was evident on her face.

"Mel, we are witches. We have a job to do when it comes to magic," Peyton countered. While maybe a free-spirit, she had an overwhelming sense of duty.

"Says the one with no real job or direction," Melinda retorted, immediately regretting her word choice.

"And screw you," Peyton stated, pursing her lips, and displaying the middle finger to her cousin; and in a blinding flash of pink light, she was gone.

Melinda placed her head down on the table. She was defeated.

 **Henry Mitchell parked his car in front of the Halliwell Manor.** The ancestral home of their ancestors and center of their magical work. The pink Victorian was currently the home to his Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo, and their children, Melinda, and Wyatt, along with his wife and son. Henry looked in the driveway and saw that it appears no one was currently home. He pulled his school identification badge off from around his neck and threw it on the seat. He grabbed his leather-bound journal and made his way up the steps. At the door, he found the key and let himself in.

The house appeared the same as it always had in his youth. It was meticulously cleaned—a force of habit from his neurotic Aunt Piper. He made his way up to the attic and along the way his eyes caught glimpses of all the photos on the wall. He stopped, in particular, in front of one taken ten years earlier at a birthday party of his mother, Paige. Everyone looked happy. He could see his sisters and him sitting closely on the couch to their mother and father, Henry Sr. Henry smiled at the find memory and was thankful for his family and it would break his heart to ever lose one; his mind flashing to the image of Kate's death from his vision.

After his quick reverie, he walked briskly into the attic to find Wyatt sitting on a loveseat with the Book of Shadows in his lap. He was casually flipping through the book when his eyes caught his younger cousin. "Hey, buddy!"

Henry smiled, "What's up, Wyatt. I thought I would be the first one here?" Henry moved closer to see that Wyatt ended up on a page about scavenger demons.

"I got done with a charge early and wanted to research some stuff before our pow-wow. Mel and I got attacked by scavenger demons this morning."

"Nasty little things," Henry said coolly as he took a seat next to Wyatt on the loveseat. Wyatt adjusted his posture to make room for Henry. "You have no idea. Melinda had a minor meltdown because of the amount of blood they release upon vanquish," Wyatt couldn't help but laugh. Henry returned it with a small chuckle.

"You look tired," Wyatt commented to his younger cousin. "I could say the same about you," he countered. "Well, I have a two-year old, what you're excuse?"

Henry took a deep breath, "I didn't get much sleep last night. We can talk about why when everyone gets here."

"Henry, is everything okay?" Wyatt asked turning his body more towards the younger man. Wyatt's blue eyes searching for Henry's brown ones, his eyes taking in the visual of his cousin's exhausted features. He could almost see tears starting to brim. "No," Henry muttered weakly. Wyatt reached forward and pulled his cousin into a tight hug, "Whatever it is, I am here. We all are." Henry grabbed tight onto Wyatt and muttered a quiet thank you. The two have always been close. Growing up with two older sisters was hard and Wyatt assumed the role of older brother to Henry; a role Wyatt was more than happy to fill. The two pulled apart from their embrace in time for a flurry of pink flashes and blue orbs to fill the attic of 1329 Prescott Street.

Melinda was the first to materialize followed by Peyton, who immediate sped past her and perched herself on the arm of the loveseat occupied by the two boys. Her eyes refusing to meet Melinda's; hurt lacquered her face in light of their most recent conversation.

Melinda took a deep breath, her guilt rising, and hoped that if she projected it out more, her youngest cousin's power of empathy would pick up on it. She took a seat in an arm chair across from them.

Prudence Johnna Halliwell, the eldest of Phoebe and Coop Halliwell's daughters, was the next to materialize following by Kat. Prudence, or PJ as she was commonly known, was a short, young woman with shoulder length brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She was in yoga pants and a t-shirt, which was stretched across her rather pregnant stomach. She took her place in the seat Henry occupied which he offered up to her without question. She kissed him on the cheek as she lowered herself down.

"Parker can't make it. She has an emergency at work. She wants updates," PJ said as she typed away on her cell phone. "She is really sorry!" Parker Halliwell, the second born of Phoebe and Coop's three daughters, hated being late and missing meetings. PJ says it is because she has a "fear of missing out."

"So everyone who can be here is here?" Wyatt asked. When everyone nodded their agreement, Wyatt continued, "Let's turn it over to Henry and see what's going on?"

All eyes were on him. Henry coughed slightly, "Okay, so last night, I had a premonition when I was sleeping."

Everyone looked intently at him, his sister, Kat, quickly interjecting, "You haven't had premonitions in your sleep since you were a child?" Henry nodded, "Not as much as I use to, no, but it still happens on occasion. Just not often—anyways, I saw a battle here in the attic between a demon, Kat and me. It did not end well." His tone shifted to a more serious inflection.

"It was horrible wasn't it?" Peyton commented, "I can feel your sadness."

Henry looked at Peyton, "I was knocked unconscious by the demon and he killed Kat." It was like pulling off a Band-Aid the way he said it so quickly. Everyone's eyes popped open and Kat look at her brother with a stunned expression. "You have got to be kidding me," she said placing her hands on her hips.

"The demon propelled an energy ball at you, it went through your chest, and I was jolted awake. I wrote down some notes in my journal, but it scared Nate half-to-death."

"What kind of demon was it?" PJ asked rubbing her stomach; her brows furrowed in concern and intrigue.

"I couldn't tell. I didn't really see much about him. It happened here in the attic, I would say midday. I was in workout clothes and Kat was casual. It could have been a weekend?" Henry offered as he reached for his journal and started flipping through pages of messy scrawl and pictures.

"Kat, how are you handling this?" Melinda asked, noticing that her cousin was suddenly withdrawn. "How do you think? I am constantly the one dying in his visions," her tone was sullen. Out of the nine cousins, including himself, Kat died three-to-one in Henry's visions. They only almost came true once a year ago but Wyatt healed her in time.

Henry looked up at her, "I don't know? It could be the future but it could have a different meaning. Premonitions that come in dreams are often different than those I get other times. Aunt Phoebe use to tell me that dreams have double meanings—I don't know what to tell you other than what I saw."

"Are you sure it was a premonition and not just a scary dream?" Kat asked her little brother; her tone almost infantile. Henry felt anger rising at her possible belittling him and his powers.

"Yes, or at least, I think so? It felt like a premonition," he said defensively.

Kat's demeanor was one of annoyance and concern. She was fidgeting in her place and rocking back and forth on each foot. After a few moments of silence, she spoke hurriedly, "I really have to get back to work. Let me know what else is going on later," No sooner than finishing the sentence, she swirled out in a blanket of orbs.

"She is pissed," Peyton remarked as the orbs dissipated. Everyone glared at her.

"I just wanted everyone to know," Henry said to the group, almost defensively.

"No, we need to know this. Melinda and I have been experiencing a spike in scavenger demon activity recently," Wyatt informed the group. "And where are the Elders on this?" PJ quipped.

"They have no insight," Melinda jumped in and PJ let out a loud chuckle, "Naturally."

"We just have to be vigilant. I am going to do some research tonight. Maggie is off from work so she is with Matthew and I can focus on this stuff tonight," Wyatt suggested and everyone nodded their agreement. He felt the urge to want to sleep and rest but knew he had to invest his time in this matter.

"I have to get to work but keep me posted," Peyton said as she beamed out of sight. "Same," Melinda said hurriedly, disappearing just as quickly with no good-byes.

PJ looked at her two remaining cousins, "There's something off with those two, and I can sense it." PJ was the family gossip and this would keep her occupied.

"You don't have the power of sensing," Henry said matter-of-factly.

"Don't need it. I can read my sister like a book and Melinda's resting bitch face was at an all-time high today, even for her," PJ said smiling. The relationship between PJ and Melinda has been rocky since puberty. The two were complete opposites and rarely got along outside of magical affairs.

Henry rolled his eyes and took a seat in Melinda's now vacant chair. "Do you guys need help with anything? I am offering and hoping you will say no because I really need to eat. This demon inside of me is in a perpetual state of hunger," PJ spoke as she continually rubbed her belly. PJ is currently eight months pregnant her first child with her mortal boyfriend of six years, Greg. Other than Nate, Greg was the only mortal to be knowledgeable of the magical world. "I cannot wait to bear this spawn and be free of it! I miss wine and I actually missing working," she lamented.

PJ Halliwell was arguably the smartest witch of her family. She was a civil engineer for the city of San Francisco, which provided the family great connections to municipal resources which have come in handy, once or twice—or maybe twelve times. She worked hard and balanced her professional and magical responsibilities with ease even though she was the furthest person from a type-A personality. PJ thrived in a world of organized chaos. Her boyfriend, Greg, worked at a venture capitalist firm in the city and together the two lived an extremely comfortable lifestyle. PJ was never one to gloat but she knew she lived a good life and risked it all to tell Greg that she was a witch.

Greg, like Nate and Henry's experience, had an extremely difficult time understanding magic. They broke up for almost a year, and entered a cold war of sorts, over the issue but ultimately, when she became pregnant following a one-night of passion mid-cold war resulted in her pregnancy, he came around completely; much to PJ's relief.

PJ was also one of the strongest witches in the family after Wyatt and their cousin, Tamora. Her powers are derived from both of her parental heritages. Like her sisters and all her cousins, except for Henry, she wields a form of teleportation. Her active powers are beaming, telekinesis, levitation, and telekinetic-beaming; she can call for objects and move them in a beam of pink light—a nice hybrid power courtesy of her father.

"You go home and rest and we will call if we need help," Wyatt said looking at her compassionately, "Take care of yourself!" She blew air kisses at them and was gone.

The two men were left standing alone in the attic. Henry ran his hand through his short brown hair and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on. Wyatt moved towards the Book and resumed his seat on the loveseat.

"Nate teaches night classes tonight so I have nowhere to be," Henry proposed and Wyatt graciously accepted.

"First, you need to tell me whatever it was you didn't tell them," Wyatt said in his best authoritative tone. "There is more to that premonition isn't there?"

Henry looked at his eldest cousin. The man he idolized only second to his father. Wyatt was the first person a young Henry told he was gay. His best friend and mentor. In reflecting quickly on all of that, the tears found their way to his eyes. "You cannot tell anyone," Henry demanded.

"Okay," Wyatt promised. Henry moved to sit on the loveseat. Wyatt closed the book and with a flick of his wrist, the book was enveloped in orbs and reappeared on the book stand in the opposite side of the room.

Henry took a deep breath and began.

 **End of Chapter 2.**

 **Read/Review.**

 **More to come.**


	3. Recall

_**Visions**_

Author's Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the ideas, characters, and concepts not cannon to the original _Charmed_ series. Everything belongs to the producers, creators, and other persons entitled by law.

Author's Note: I began this story several years and I never saw it to fruition. I found myself recently attracted back to it with the 20th anniversary of _Charmed_ just occurring. I hope you enjoy this story.

Summary: The children of The Charmed Ones face the trials and tribulations of adulthood, magic, and a new threat on the horizon.

 **Chapter 3:** Recall

 **Parker Halliwell was sitting at her desk completing a patient file when her cell phone dinged.** She reached for her phone and saw that her sister, PJ, had texted her. She glanced at the time and noticed that it was 3:50 p.m. The family meeting must have ended earlier than expected. "Call PJ," she said to the phone and it replied that it was dialing.

Moments later, PJ's voice filled the room, "Park?"

"What's going on? How was it?" Parker asked as moved quickly through her office and closed the door. "You know the same old gloom and doom. Henry had a premonition that Kat was going to be killed; she lost her damn mind, and Wyatt and Melinda apparently have been victims to a host of scavenger demons attacks as of late."

Parker rolled her eyes, "Naturally, Kat is the one to die."

"Yeah, she was all out of sorts about it as if Henry doesn't foresee her death on the regular, hold on a moment-," PJ rattled on before diverting her attention, "Can I get a large number 2, no onions with a water, a six-piece chicken nuggets with sweet and sour sauce, four apple pies and a vanilla milkshake?" Parker chuckled to herself. "You hungry, sis?"

"You have no idea. Your future niece or nephew is making me do this. I have no control," PJ countered. Parker Halliwell always disagreed with her sister's stance that the baby made her do it. Parker lived a vegan lifestyle and the thought of fast food was revolting to her. Normally, pre-pregnancy PJ would also be turned off at the idea. "Hold on another moment," PJ interjected.

Parker stared down at her phone and a few seconds later, PJ appeared in a pink flash holding her bags of food. "Oh for the love of God," Parker remarked with a clenched jaw and she looked through her office door to make sure no one could see her sister.

"What was wrong with just talking on the phone?" She asked as PJ slurped her milkshake.

"I was bored and I want to tell you what happened," PJ said as she moved on to her cheeseburger. "I know you have a fear of missing out," PJ continued mid-chew.

"I do not—that's you having a fear of not being able to gossip with me. So to recap, Kat is going to die at some point and Wyatt and Melinda are being constantly attacked. Anything else?" Parker inquired, reaching for her iced coffee that sat neglected on her desk.

"Yes, big news actually!" PJ quipped excitedly. Parker waited with baited breath.

"There is definitely tension between Melinda and Peyton. It doesn't take an empath to notice. The two barely spoke this afternoon!" PJ was giddier than she needed to be.

"That's the big news?" Parker was unimpressed. Parker often tried to avoid the family gossip and viewed herself as the more neutral party in their family squabbles.

Parker Halliwell, the second child of Phoebe and Coop Halliwell, was one of the more conscientious members of her family. She often took the middle road and served as mediator; especially between her two sisters growing up. The third youngest overall in her immediate generation, Parker fought for her place in the family as a witch. Similar to Kat, Parker was enthralled by mortality and enjoying life outside of magic but understood the important burden she carried as a Charmed-line witch. Boasting three distinct powers, Parker was not the weakest nor the strongest of her family but she had been known to hold her own in battle. Like both of her sisters, she has the power of beaming, but she also inherited the power of molecular immobilization like her cousin, Melinda, and her Aunt Piper; and the power of empathy. Unlike Peyton, Parker did not have the full range of ability with her empathic gifts. Her power was mostly passive in that she could feel and understand human emotions; her power has not grown defensive like Peyton.

Parker worked at a substance abuse rehabilitation facility as a counselor. After college, she earned a master's degree in social work and worked hard to help those who cannot overcome their addictions. Parker knew since she was a teenager that this was her calling after the death of her best friend, Mark, died when they were nine after he was struck down and killed by a drunk driver. Parker became a champion of Students Against Drunk Driving in high school and dedicated her life to the cause.

"Oh come on, you know this is going to end in a big blow out!" PJ exclaimed excitedly.

Parker just stared at her, "Are you more excited for the fight or the possibility of Peyton kicking Melinda's ass?" Her hair be dyed blonde, but she was no idiot.

PJ smirked, "Obviously the latter."

Parker rolled eyes yet again. The drama between the two cousins was a tale as old as time. There was always some level of competition between the two. Parker always believed that the competition dealt with who was better than the other because Melinda, Tamora, Kat, and PJ were all born in the same year, in that order; and it created an intrinsic fight for supremacy despite Tamora and Kat only having a minor role in the conflicts.

"They will figure it out—the two are close so I don't know you're going to get your big battle royal," Parker said optimistically.

"Whatever, anyways, how is your day going?" PJ asked changing the subject all together.

"My day is fine. A lot of clients but I find it fulfilling," Parked took a sip of her warm iced coffee.

"How's Andrew?" PJ asked, now moving onto the apple pies.

"He's fine. He's down the hall if you want to say hi," Parker gestured towards the door.

"And how do I explain that I appeared in your office and didn't walk past his office or have a visitor's badge on? Maybe now is the time tell him you're a witch?" PJ smiled attempting to get up and make a dash towards the door but was hindered by her stomach and desire for more pie.

Parker's eyes bulged and she pursed her lips, "I'll kill you the moment you give you birth! Sit down!"

"Don't get all hysterical on me, I had enough of that with Kat. Also, thanks for waiting for me give birth before killing me—you're so kind," PJ flipped her sister off.

Parker highly doubted that Kat was hysterical as PJ liked to embellish. Her mind drifted to Andrew. Andrew Martinez, a behavior therapist, at the rehab center, was her boyfriend of just over a year. The two met in graduate school and were fast friends and recently started to explore the idea of a relationship. She knows that she loves him immensely but the fear of sharing the family secret was crushing.

"But seriously though, you should consider telling him," PJ said sincerely while with a gesture of her hand moving her garbage to the trash can in a pink flash. Parker closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Because it worked out so well for you?"

PJ smirked, "Look, Greg and I may have broken up for a year because of it but look at us now!" She pointed to her stomach, "I am pregnant with his child and we are actually very happy."

"It's still too new. We only just started saying "I love you" and I don't want to add more pressure to him," Parker retorted to her sister.

"Park, seriously, if you love him then you need to tell him. I wish I had told Greg sooner and I am sure Henry wishes he told Nate sooner but this is our burden to bear for falling in love with mortals," PJ sympathized. She truly believed that if she told Greg years earlier the initial shock would not been as bad. Greg's true issue with magic was that he felt lied to for five years. "The lying is worse than the secret. Trust me," PJ smiled as she forced herself up and came over to Parker and placed a kiss atop her head.

"You're my sister, and I love you so much, but I want you to be happy," PJ whispered and then she was gone in a flash.

Parker touched the spot on hear head that she had kissed, "I love you too."

 **Wyatt listened intently to Henry as he finished telling him about the second premonition.** His interest was piqued as he tried to make sense of what he was being told. The most intriguing the fact was that Henry had been hurt by the vision. "Show me the burn," Wyatt asked intently. Henry looked at him and sighed, pulling his school polo up over his chest. Wyatt looked at Henry's bare chest and saw the circular patch of burned flesh that was red and inflamed. "It still hurt?"

"Like a bitch. I put some burn cream we had at home on it and have taken some aspirin but it's still painful," Henry remarked.

Wyatt leaned forward and looked at the burn more closely. It was definitely the result of a fire ball, having received a few himself over the years. Wyatt reached forward and touched the warm, peeling skin. Henry winced. "I am concerned that you can now get hurt in your premonitions and more concerned as to why this one?" Henry looked down at Wyatt and their eyes met—Henry's eyes were full of pleading. Wyatt smiled and reached his right hand out and the burn began to heal under the soft golden glow of his power.

Henry immediately felt better. "Thanks."

Wyatt leaned back as Henry pulled his shirt down. "So there was nothing in the vision to give you a timeline?"

"No, I wrote down all the details but it was so dark. I couldn't even make out the face of the demon. The details are all fuzzy because I can only focus on Nate lying there dead in his own blood," Henry answered solemnly.

"Have you tried to recall the premonition?" Wyatt knew that Henry, at times, was able to recall a premonition to replay in his mind's eye to gather more details.

"All day. I have Nate's shirt he was wearing last night when I had the vision but I can't recall it," Henry said sadly.

"Show me the vision," Wyatt implored wanting to know more and how to help his hurting cousin.

Henry nodded and got up and went over the Book of Shadows that rested on its book stand. He began flipping through the pages to look for the all too familiar spell that he had cast numerous times in the last fifteen or so years. It was a spell that Tamora wrote when Henry was fifteen and couldn't always articulate his visions. Henry, though innately magical, had the most difficult time coming into and understanding his powers, especially his premonitions. His powers of astral projection and levitation were easier for him to grasp but the visions always proved most difficult.

Henry found the spell and brought the book closer to Wyatt. Henry had tried for years to be able to project his visions to others through touch, like his Aunt Phoebe, but the attempts were futile. He had just not developed that skillset—yet.

Henry took Wyatt's right hand in his left and chanted, " _This witch's power cannot see the future as it's shown to me, with these words, I cast this spell, show him now and show him well_." Their hands glowed and Wyatt's face contorted and his breath hitched—a telltale sign of premonitions—and he was pushed into the future.

 **Tamora Mitchell sat at her desk in her office at Magic School reading over teacher requests for curriculum adjustments.** Her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of what one of her teachers was asking for when she noticed her cousin walking towards her. She discarded the paper and smiled, "What brings you here?"

Chris Halliwell smiled at his cousin, "I came to pick up Addy." Chris was referring to his two-year old daughter, Adeline "Addy" Piper Halliwell, who was a regular in the School's daycare program. "Thought I would stop by and check in and see how you're doing, Ms. Headmistress." He was smiling as he took a seat opposite her.

"I am extremely busy today as I am everyday but that's life isn't it?" She remarked. He crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, glancing at his watch. "Did you hear what happened?"

Tamora looked intrigued, "No, I haven't talked to Kat or Henry today. Who called you?"

"PJ. She said that Henry had a premonition of Kat dying and I guess she orbed out in frustration," Chris recounted what he had been told by his cousin.

"That girl is always dying," Tamora shook her head. She was use to her sister being the perpetual victim of Henry's power and she often wondered if her brother held some resentment towards her.

Tamora Mitchell was a stern, unyielding woman of thirty-one. She grew up relatively happy and loved her siblings above reproach but she found their desires for a mortal life to be perplexing. After high school, which she only attended at the urging of her parents, she immediately began an advanced course of study at Magic School. She ultimately began teaching potions and spell-writing fundamentals by twenty and for the last year, she has been at the helm of the School as headmistress. She was not surprised when her Uncle Leo recommended her to lead the school to the Elders upon his retirement. It was her birthright as a Halliwell to ensure the success and safety of the School as a cradle of good magic.

"Well, she left in a huff. I think Henry and Wyatt are still at the house doing research. She also mentioned that Wyatt and Melinda were attacked by scavenger demons this morning at the Manor," Chris continued while Tamora listened intently.

"Scavenger demons? Any idea who they're working for?" Chris shrugged his soldiers at the question. "Beats me," he replied. Chris Halliwell knew nothing of the scavenger attacks. "Are you and Wyatt still on the outs?" Tamora asked.

Chris looked at her with an annoyed grin, "We aren't on the outs. Things are just weird between us the last few months." Tamora stared back at him. "There's nothing really to say about it, we're brothers and we'll be fine," Chris continued unprompted.

Chris Halliwell was a complicated man. A devoted witch and doting husband and father, he always felt a need to push himself to be the best. He married his longtime girlfriend, Bianca, around the same time as Wyatt and had a child around the same time; as it was a competition. Regardless, Chris always felt somewhat inferior to his Twice-Blessed, all powerful brother and for no reason. He and Wyatt grew up in the same manner, their parents never providing more or less to either of them. Chris would admit that he was jealous of his brother's powers. Chris was born with the powers of orbing, telekinesis, telekinetic-orbing, and sensing; he was one of the more powerful witches in his family—yet it would never compare to his brother's power of projection which was a blank canvas and malleable to Wyatt's whims.

"When was the last time you saw each other?" Tamora asked. Chris had to take a moment to think about the question, "Maybe two weeks ago? We had family dinner at my Mom's."

Tamora nodded her head accordingly. She had often been Chris's voice of reason and sounding board. Their dedication to magic was comparable and their sense of duty was steadfast. She had the powers of orbing, telekinetic-orbing, glamouring, and molecular acceleration. She, Wyatt, and PJ represented the strength of the bloodline as the eldest of the three Charmed Ones. She was also the most adept at spells and potions by both training and profession.

"Well, you two will work it out, you always do. Did anyone make mention of what the Elders may have thought regarding the scavengers?" She implored Chris to stay on topic. While she was sympathetic to his issues, she often found it hard to understand emotional turmoil when there was always work to be focused on.

"It is my understanding that the Elders have no insight and nor does our family seem interested in their opinions," Chris shrugged. Chris and Tamora, both, always felt a strong sense of loyalty to the Elders; Tamora more so as they were the ones who appointed her to the headmistress position.

"I really wish they would seek their counsel more willingly," Tamora remarked with a hefty sigh.

"There's a lot of things I wish they did," Chris remarked.

Chris was dedicated to the craft and found his siblings and cousins' desires for a life outside of magic to be frustrating. He only worked as a real estate agent to provide for his wife and daughter; it was by no means a career to him, just a paycheck and benefits. His wife, Bianca, was a stay-at-home mom; she often wanted to work but did not have the experience to do so. Bianca was a Phoenix witch. Born a demonic assassin from the ashes of Salem, she was a bounty hunter and assassin for demons, warlocks, and even some mortals during her time; however, upon meeting Chris, falling in love, and getting pregnant, Bianca renounced her heritage and stripped her powers to become mortal.

"Anything else we need to know about?" Tamora implored, getting antsy to return to her work.

"Apparently, and this is according to PJ, but Melinda and Peyton are on the outs," Chris smirked. Tamora rolled her eyes, "The town crier is at it again, I see. Remember the time she thought Kat and I were on the outs?" Chris let out a hearty chuckle.

"And then you two were actually on the outs because of PJ? Yes, I remember, and so does that poor arm chair you set fire too," Chris said remembering the argument that ensued that resulted in Tamora and Kat getting into it. They didn't speak for two weeks.

"So PJ can take her perceptions and keep them to herself. I am not interested in her childish nonsense anymore," Tamora said running her hand through her long, brown hair.

"Well, I will leave you to it. I have to get Addy. Don't work too hard and do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow? Bianca would love to see you and you can hang with Addy?" Chris asked pleasantly. Tamora smiled her agreement, "Sounds lovely, Chris."

 **Wyatt Halliwell opened the door to his bedroom and found his wife, Maggie, reading a book in bed while their son lay sleeping on the bed.** Wyatt smiled and kicked off his sneakers and crawled into his spot on the bed. "How was it?" Maggie asked closing her book and putting it on the nightstand. Wyatt was rubbing his son's head lightly as he slept.

"We are no closer to having answers than before. Henry had a premonition of Kat dying so that irritated her and she orbed off and then Melinda and Peyton are having some issues according to PJ and her attuned sense of drama detection and then Henry and I hit the Book to come up short," Wyatt recapped for his wife.

Magdalena, or Maggie, Nicolai Halliwell was a strong, independent woman. She was the daughter of Wyatt's family's longtime friend, Eva Nicolai, a Shuvani gypsy. Following in her mother's footsteps, Maggie is a resident doctor at San Francisco Memorial and runs a weekend gypsy clinic for the community; an organization her mother started more than thirty-five years earlier. Maggie and Wyatt grew up together and she was his anchor to the mortal world. Though innately magical, Maggie was not a witch and did not have inherent powers but she had a strong command of herbs, gypsy remedies and magic, and was the current holder of her family's talisman, the Evil Eye. With the talisman, she was able to conjure the power of optical eye-blasts.

"I have a lot of comments on that," she smirked, turning to her side to face Wyatt more comfortably.

"Let me guess, poor Kat that she is the victim again and hasn't PJ learned not to meddle?" He offered.

"You're smarter than you look, Wyatt Halliwell," she laughed. Wyatt feigned offense.

"So that aside, how is everything else? I barely saw you or Henry come out of that attic," she questioned curiously.

"You cannot tell anyone as I have been sworn to secrecy," Wyatt began, knowing that he can trust his wife inherently and she nodded, "Of course!"

"Henry had a premonition last night and he astral projected into future and saw Nate dead in their apartment and then a demon threw a fire ball at him and he was physically hurt in reality by the vision," Wyatt said concisely. Maggie's both hung open.

A few moments after the horrified look on her face wore off, she asked, "Is he okay?" Her hands clutching the talisman around her neck.

Wyatt swallowed and lipped his dry lips, "He is shook up pretty bad about it. He shared the vision with me through the linking spell—Maggie, it was awful. He says he can't get the image out of his mind."

Maggie just shook her head. Each member of the family had over the years been shown different premonitions through Henry and the spell, herself included, but to be forced to see the worst of the worst, she didn't know how he gets through it each time.

"There are no details that can help us pinpoint any timeline or what not in the vision; however, there was something familiar with the demon that I can't put my finger on," Wyatt spoke to his stunned wife. "The demon had such white teeth but I can't place him."

"Did Henry recognize him?"

"No, he didn't even notice the white teeth in the initial vision. I think he was just overwhelmed by Nate's dead body," Wyatt answered.

"What's next?"

"I have honestly no idea," Wyatt spoke solemnly. For the first time, in a long time, he was at a complete magical loss. "It will be bad and I am not sure we can stop it."

Maggie and Wyatt sat in silence as their son slept peacefully between them.

 **It was ten after eleven when Henry Mitchell got home to his apartment.** The apartment was quiet and dark when he opened the door. He flipped the light on in the entry way and placed his keys on the table and hung his work bag on the hook. His heart was racing and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention. He made his way down the short hallway and saw that the living room and kitchen were both shrouded in darkness. He can make out discarded Chinese food containers on the kitchen counter. He quietly crept to the bedroom and took a deep breath. He opened the door gently and saw that the bedroom light was on. Nate was half-sitting and half-laying on the bed asleep with a stack of papers on his chest, slowly rising and falling with his breaths, and a red pen in his left hand. Henry smiled and said a prayer to no one in particular thankful that his premonition did not come true—tonight anyways.

Henry closed the bedroom door and approached Nate, was asleep in his boxer shorts and a well-worn University of Alabama, his alma mater, t-shirt. Henry reached for the stack of papers and the pen, closing the top, and placed them down on the nightstand. He removed Nate's glasses and folded them and placed them on top of the papers and checked Nate's cell phone to see if an alarm was set for the following morning. It was. Henry could not help but stare at the background of Nate's phone. It was a picture of the two of them in Disney World. The two traveled there last year to visit Nate's family in Orlando and they took a day trip with Nate's nieces and nephews to the park.

Nate has a large toothy grin wearing mouse ears and Henry also was smiling with no ears as "He was too cool for that" or at least that was what Nate would tell anyone who asked. He reached across and gave Nate a chaste kiss on the forehead and maneuvered a sleeping man down into the laying positon, pulled the sheets up over him, and whispered, "I love you."

Henry quietly went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He could see Nate sleeping from the doorway and he felt an emotional overhaul reflecting on the day. Tears began to fall and Henry disrobed and jumped into the shower quickly so Nate wouldn't hear the choking sobs that were to come.

End of Chapter 3

Read/Review

Thank you!


	4. Revelation

_**Visions**_

Author's Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the ideas, characters, and concepts not cannon to the original _Charmed_ series. Everything belongs to the producers, creators, and other persons entitled by law.

Author's Note: I began this story several years and I never saw it to fruition. I found myself recently attracted back to it with the 20th anniversary of _Charmed_ just occurring. I hope you enjoy this story.

Summary: The children of The Charmed Ones face the trials and tribulations of adulthood, magic, and a new threat on the horizon.

 **Chapter 4:** Revelation

 **The Thursday morning sun trickled through the closed blinds.** The rays of warm sun danced across the bed as Henry Mitchell stirred awake. It was just after six in the morning and he was feeling less than refreshed. He rubbed his tired eyes and reached for his cell phone. He had a missed text from his cousin, PJ, checking in on him and he quickly thumbed a reply. He dialed the phone and moments later, he left a voicemail to his school; he was taking the day off. He put the phone back down on the table, rolled over, and grabbed onto a sleeping Nate and drifted off back to sleep.

Henry was awoken three hours later by Nate, trying to be quiet as he crawled back into bed. Henry opened one of his brown eyes and stared into Nate's; Nate smiled. "Playing hooky?" His grin was sheepish. Henry nodded his head, almost childlike. Nate reached forward and give a quick peck on his cheek, "I'll make coffee, and you stay here."

Nate sauntered out of the bedroom as Henry closed his eyes again and rolled onto his back. Nate proceeded into the kitchen and reached for two mugs. Nate was off on Thursdays and he often spent the day working on papers or research. His heart melted at the thought of spending the day with Henry. It was a most welcome surprise.

Nate went back into the bedroom and found Henry lying on his back swiping through social media. He turned his head and smiled, "Thanks, love." Nate handed him the mug of hot coffee. He took a small sip, careful not to spill it on his bare chest.

Nate sat cross-legged on the bed and held his mug in between his two hands, "What time did you get home?"

Henry put his phone down, "A little after eleven, I took a shower and then crawled into bed. You were passed out."

"Yeah, I had a long day of teaching and some meetings. I also didn't sleep a lot the night before," Nate remarked and Henry knew they were about to have a continued conversation about the premonitions. "I can see Kat healed you," Nate pointed out, his eyes scanning Henry's flawless chest; devoid of the burns from the night before.

"Wyatt healed it, actually," Henry replied sitting up to face Nate.

"What did they say about the premonitions?"

Henry stared at Nate and took his face in. Nate had a perfectly sculpted face; strong jaw, pointed yet slender nose, a scruffy five o'clock shadow and his hair, wispy and wild. He looked like a professor. He was tall and athletic, a former athlete himself, and toned not muscular like Henry. He was perfect.

 _The air was thick with humidity and the gray sky threatened to release the power of Mother Nature down on the city. It was half-past five and the after work crowd were shuffling their way into bars and restaurants to enjoy happy hour after a long day. A twenty-one year old Henry Mitchell found himself just looking to relax after a long day of student teaching._

" _I'll have a beer, no preference," Henry smiled to Bob, the waiter at Henry's favorite spot just a few minutes from the San Francisco State campus. Bob nodded and proceeded to pour Henry's beer from the draft. Henry pulled out his wallet and thumbed through his cash, and placed it down on the counter next to his cell phone. Henry smiled at Bob as the beer was placed in front of him, and he took a small sip, his eyes catching glimpse of the local news report that was playing above his head._

 _It was an exhausting day. In his final semester of college, Henry was a physical education student teacher at one of the city's high schools. He enjoyed it and preferred it to sitting in lectures. Following his day of teaching, he had to assist his cousins Wyatt and Chris will a small vanquish and now he was at the bar—just longing to relax._

" _Can I get a vodka-soda with extra lime?" A man spoke, pulling Henry from his thoughts, and plopped down in the bar stool next to him. Henry glanced over at him: a young man, not too much older than Henry, with amazing features and a great smile. Henry felt a flutter in his chest; a slight attraction to the man next to him. Henry had known since adolescent that he preferred the company of other men to women. He had only told Wyatt not too long ago and was afraid to tell the rest of the Halliwell-Mitchell clan. He was an athlete, a lacrosse player, and a powerful witch; he was fearful of what they would think._

 _Henry smiled at the man and raised his glass to the guy, who was squeezing lime into his drink. He smiled and returned the sentiment._

" _What brings you out the bar this early?" The man asked. Henry smiled even more, "Just a long day and in need of a drink. You?"_

" _Same, in fact, I had an absolute awful day," he continued, taking a sip of his drink. Henry sat up straight, "How bad can it have been?"_

" _I woke up late, was fifteen minutes late to my class, missed a deadline for a paper I am writing, and I got into a small fender bender on my way home; so I pulled over and came in here," the man said in a rush. Henry was hanging on to every word._

" _Dude, that is an awful day," Henry replied and immediately regretted his word choice of dude. "I'm Henry by the way. Do you go to State?"_

" _Nice to meet you, Henry, I'm Nate. You can say that, I am an adjunct professor there," Nate answered while bring his drink to his lips._

" _I am a senior there," Henry replied. Nate's eyes bulged a bit, "I shouldn't be drinking with a student."_

 _Henry stuttered, "No-No, it's totally fine. I mean, I don't know if it's actually fine but I won't tell the school." Anything to keep the conversation going._

 _Nate looked slightly uncomfortable, "What's your major?"_

" _Physical Education, I am student teaching right now," Henry replied while mentally praying that this man was not in the education department._

 _Nate looked less uncomfortable and replied after another sip, "I teach in the sociology department. I am finishing my Ph.D. at Berkeley." Henry was relieved._

" _Oh that's cool! Why do you teach at State and not Berkeley?"_

" _Needed the extra money. I also do some teaching there but I wanted more experience. I have about two years left to finish my dissertation," Nate replied with a smile._

" _What are you writing it on?"_

" _Gentrification in 1970s San Francisco." Another sip._

" _That must be interesting, if I knew what it really meant," Henry offered honestly._

 _"I can tell you about it sometime," Nate smiled and Henry's stomach fluttered._

" _You from the city?" Henry asked motioning to Bob to get them another round; Nate reached for his wallet, "It's on me," Henry said._

" _You're a college student, I can pay for the drinks," Nate offered. "You teach at State and are a graduate student, we are in the same boat, buddy." The two smiled._

 _Henry was certain he hasn't smiled this much in years. In fact, he was always so serious. Henry afforded that to his powers—when you see the future and the worst the world can offer, it hardens you a bit._

" _I moved here about four years ago to start my graduate program. I am originally from Winter Park, Florida which is a suburb of Orlando but I went to the University of Alabama for college," Nate offered his history._

" _Wow, I've never been to the east coast before," Henry remarked, "I was born and raised in the city. I never really left here because my parents' work keeps them busy."_

" _What do they do?"_

 _Henry hated this question, "My dad is a parole officer and my mom is a social worker." It was not entirely a lie and fulltime whitelighter-witch was a mouthful and unexplainable._

" _Noble work," Nate smiled kindly, "My dad owned a construction firm and my mom was an accountant for the firm. They both retired this year."_

 _Henry nodded following along and engaged with each sentence, "They spend their time now with my sister and her two kids. You have any siblings?"_

" _I have two sisters, they're twins," Henry took a sip of his drink, "They're about a year and a half older than me. My mom was quick to get pregnant." Both laughed._

" _But I have six first cousins on my mom's side and we are all really close in age and see each other regularly," Henry continued._

" _That's nice! Both of my parents were only children so my family doesn't extend past my sister, niece, and nephew. My sister, Cara, is actually expecting my second nephew."_

" _Do you see them often?"_

" _A few times of year, I fly home for the major holidays and a week in the summer, I wish they would come here more but it's hard to travel with kids, I guess," Nate seemed sad._

" _It must be hard to be so far from them," Henry said moving himself and his stool slightly close to Nate as discreetly as possible._

" _It can be but the distance was needed; at least back then it was," Nate said sullenly._

 _Henry gave an encouraging look._

" _When I came out to my parents in college, they took it pretty hard and compounded with the fact that I wanted to be an academic, they were pretty disappointed in me," Nate opened up, his eyes starting to glaze over slightly._

 _Henry reached forward and placed his hand on Nate's, subtly, "I find it hard that anyone would be disappointed with you." Nate looked down at their hands and peeked around the bar and found that no one was looking at them._

" _Are you—?" Nate started before being interrupted, "Gay? Yes, but I haven't told my family yet. Just one of my cousins," Henry replied, "You can say that maybe I am scared of being a disappointment too."_

 _Nate nodded, "In the last half hour, you have proven that you are anything but a disappointment."_

Henry returned from his daydream and stared at Nate, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Nate shifting in his seat on the bed looked at him, "Of course, I would never forget it. Even though for almost two years after that we were just friends," He smiled largely putting the word friends in quotations knowing that the transition to lovers was difficult for Henry.

Henry looked lovingly at Nate with a slight glare. His mind slowly returning to the rest of their evening together: the drinks, the eventual dinner, the sex and subsequent sleepover. The two were never apart again after that night even if his own insecurities plagued them for a bit.

"I have to tell you the truth, and I want you to know that I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I only lied because I was scared," Henry started and Nate had a scared look on his face. Henry began to tell Nate everything about the premonition from the night before; how he saw his death, the blood, the demons, everything. When he was done, Nate just stared at him, his mouth slightly open.

"I have seen the deaths of all my family, innocents, and even I but I have never been more scared than to see yours," Henry offered. "Nate? Sweetheart, say something?"

"I, uhm, don't know what to say," Nate replied quietly bringing his hand to wipe a tear from his eyes. He got up from the bed and hurriedly made his way into the bathroom; the door slamming shut. Henry hung his head.

"Nate?" Henry called approaching the door. Silence.

"Nate?" this time with a knock. Silence.

Henry sat down on the floor outside the bathroom in their bedroom and just waited. Tears forcing their way down his cheeks. He tilted his head back and took a deep breath.

Once in the bathroom, Nate started at himself in the mirror. His eyes met those of his reflection and he could barely understand what was happening. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it would leave his chest cavity. How does one begin to process the fact that his boyfriend, a witch, told him he would die. He could hear Henry outside the door and he just could not bring himself to go out there right now. Nate knew in his heart that this was destroying Henry—the pain of seeing what he sees must be unbearable—but how he can move past knowing that Henry saw his death at the hands of demons. The very creatures that he did not know existed until recently.

" _Nate, there is something I have to tell you," Henry spoke approaching the couch where Nate was reading the latest book in his field of study. Nate smiled and pulled his glasses off and placed his highlighter inside his book and plopped it down on the coffee table. "What's going on, love?" He padded the seat next to him encouraging Henry to take a seat._

 _Henry smiled weakly and sat down to face Nate. Nate smiled back and noticed that he appeared different: distant and sad. His heart started to sink. "Is everything okay?"_

 _Henry looked down at his hands, "I hope so?" Nate was now fearful._

" _Did you cheat on me?" Nate had to pull the Band-Aid somehow and fearing the worst, the phrase came rolling off of his tongue._

" _Jesus, no!" Henry protested, "I would never!" Nate believed him._

" _Thank God because I am really nervous right now," Nate admitted honestly._

" _So, there is no easy way to bring this up but we have been together a longtime now and I have to be honest with you about my life, my family, everything," Henry began and Nate sat up straight and crossed his legs to be more comfortable._

" _Okay-," Nate interjected._

" _The reason why I always have an emergency or something is wrong with the family, it's because we are not normal as you might think."_

" _I just assumed you all are prone to accidents at a relatively abnormal rate to be just coincidence," Nate replied. He always had his suspicions about the family._

" _Yeah, well, the truth is we are a family of witches," the words had been said._

 _Nate furrowed his eyebrows and stared him, "You're Wiccans? Why didn't you tell me that was your religion and you were celebrating?" Henry pursed his lips; leave it to Nate to be logical in his approach._

" _Uh no, we are not Wiccans in that way; we are just witches. We have magic that we use to fight demons, warlocks and other evil beings to keep the world and innocent people alike safe," Henry replied hoping more details will allow Nate to understand further._

 _Nate's blank stare met Henry's scared eyes._

" _You mean to tell me that you have magical powers that you use to fight the forces of darkness?" Henry turned up his nose as the vague reference to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, "Forces of darkness? Who says that?" He thought to himself._

" _In a simple way, yes."_

" _And what kind of powers do you have?" Nate inquired; Henry could hear the resistance in his words._

" _I have three powers: premonitions, astral projection, and levitation."_

" _Show me." Defiance._

 _Henry rolled his eyes and stood up. He took a deep breath and felt the pull of his power and his head fell to his chest. Nate's eyes widened, "Henry?" It was almost a scream._

" _I am over here," Henry's voice called and Nate turned around to see Henry standing in the kitchen. Nate volleyed his head from the kitchen to living room looking the two forms of Henry Mitchell. "What the f-," Nate started before being cut off by Henry. "It's called astral projection. I can channel the astral plane to project my consciousness outside my body. I developed it when I was nineteen," Henry offered before disappearing in a red-pink flash._

 _Henry returned to his waking body, "I developed levitation two years ago during a battle with a tusk demon, vile creature if you ask me." He was not giving Nate a chance to react and continued with his demonstration as he floated himself three feet of the ground. Nate's eyes continued to bulge in shock. Henry floated in the air and crossed his legs, "It's really handy for meditation." He laughed slightly as he returned to the ground._

" _How is this possible?"_

" _Magic."_

 _Nate wore a look of fear and panic. He was a logical man, one driven by facts and data, so this revelation was not easy to grasp. "And you said, premonitions? As in you can see the future?"_

 _Henry nodded his head, "Yes, I can see the future and the past. It was my first power I developed, I am the only witch except my Aunt Phoebe, who has the gift. According to our family history, it is the rarest of our magical powers."_

 _Nate nodded, trying his hardest not to laugh out of delirium, "So tell me my future."_

 _Henry hated that question. "I am not a fortune teller; if you want divination you can see Wyatt's wife, she's a gypsy and can read your tea leaves or tarot cards. I can only see the future when it wants to be revealed or if I try hard enough. It's a complicated power," Henry explained; to explain the nuances of his power would take hours._

" _Then try hard and tell me what you think our future is now that you told me you're a god damn witch!" Nate screamed at Henry. Henry took a step back from his lover._

" _For years—damn well near a decade—you have lied to me day in and day out about this. While I find it hard to believe, despite your demonstrations, you lied to me. You had ample opportunities to tell me the truth. I have stayed with you through everything! EVERYTHING! Two years we were sleeping around behind your family's backs because you were too scared to them the truth. I accepted that and quietly suffered as you lied. Eight. Fucking. Years. and you never found a moment to tell me the truth that you're a magical warlock and save the world?" Nate's face was red with anger._

" _Technically, a warlock is evil and I am a witch; regardless of gender," Henry tried to clarify with a slight smile._

" _Don't use humor to detract from the severity of this," Nate said coldly. His whole demeanor has shifted into one of anger, frustration, and underlying sadness. Nate could not recall a moment he felt this way towards Henry in eight years, even when he was relegated to being just a "friend."_

" _You're a liar, Henry Mitchell. That's all you'll ever be. Now get out." The lines were drawn._

" _Nate, please you have to understand-," Henry started to protest his lover's demands._

" _I bet if you saw the future like you said you do, you would have saw this reaction. Please leave. I need time to think," Nate said sadly and left Henry standing alone in the living room. "Leave your key on the counter," and with that Nate shut the bedroom door._

Nate took a deep breath and continued to stare at his reflection in the mirror long after the memory ended. He knew following the argument that Henry left and went to his parents' house; that is where Nate would find him three-weeks later. The anger he felt then had melted away to acceptance but he found the anger starting to rise in him again. The anger he felt towards to magic was a complicated and difficult one. It was primarily rooted in a lack of understanding that conflicted with his logical worldview.

He put the lid of the toilet seat down and took a seat. Placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, he spoke to no one, "I just wanted today to be nice." He took another deep breath and forced back the tears he wanted to shed. The reality of the situation was starting to weigh more heavily upon him. "I don't want to die," he murmured weakly. He knew in his heart that Henry would do everything to prevent it and he knew that Henry's power was unpredictable and unreliable but the fear they produced were as real as ever.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock. Nate stood outside of the Mitchell house hoping to gain entry. It had been three weeks since the fight and have barely spoken since. Nate had stopped replying to texts and calls and needed the time stew in his own emotions and realizations about the world of magic. In his hand, he held a black journal, bound in faded leather, it contained the inner workings of a precognitive witch._

" _Can someone get the door?" He heard a voice call from the other side of the red painted oak door. The door swung immediately open and he was face to face with Mrs. Paige Matthews-Mitchell, Henry's mother._

" _Nate?" She smiled kindly as she pulled the door open wider. Nate nodded his head and peered around her to see Henry—his Henry—standing not too far behind her holding a Diet Coke in his hand. His eyes were wide and a smile started to form on his face._

" _Hi, Mrs. M. How are you?" He reached forward and pulled her into a half-hug and placed a small peck on her pale cheek. She smiled and rubbed his shoulder, "I am doing well, Nate. How are you?" Her question seemed more pronounced and empathetic than his ever could._

" _I am okay, Mrs. M. I was wondering if I can see Henry?"_

" _You never have to ask. You are always welcome here," she replied as she ushered him into the house. "Henry!" She yelled for her son's attention. "I am literally behind you," Henry replied. "Oh? I didn't see you there. Why don't you and Nate go talk out back, it's a beautiful day?"_

 _Henry nodded and waved Nate forward. "Nate, you'll stay for dinner won't you?" Paige asked moving towards the kitchen. "I'd like that, Mrs. M." She smiled happily to herself as she went on her way._

 _Paige Matthews-Mitchell was known to be meddlesome when it came to the lives of her children, well her entire family to be exact. She was a strong witch, but a loving and fiercely loyal and protective mother, wife, sister, and aunt. However, even she knew when to leave well enough alone._

" _Hi," Henry said quietly to Nate as the two stood before each other for the first time in three week. "Hi," Nate replied back and pulled Henry into a tight hug. Henry relaxed the moment they embraced and he felt immediately at ease._

 _The two walked quietly to the backyard of the Mitchell house. The two sat down on the patio and faced each other; both uneasy as to what would transpire. Henry was hopeful that they would reconcile since Nate committed to family dinner._

" _Look, Nate, I am sorry that I never told you all of this sooner," Henry began reaching his hand forward to grab his. Nate allowed him to._

" _I know. In my anger, I don't think I allowed you to fully express what you had to tell me. I didn't allow myself to process what you told you, and I should never have kicked you out. That wasn't fair," Nate said as fast as possible afraid that if he didn't say it he would forget it._

" _I have never felt more alone than these past three weeks, and I don't meant to say that to inspire guilt in you. I just felt lonely," Henry offered up, trying his hardest to be honest._

" _I felt the same. The moment you left, I wanted you to come back," Nate said reaching inside his blazer for his sunglasses._

" _Then why did you ignore for me for three weeks?" Henry asked sincerely._

 _Nate paused to think for a moment. He turned his head to look at the lush green of the backyard of a house he had spent many afternoons at for various family functions, birthdays, or just hanging out with his "in-laws"._

" _I had a difficult time accepting what you told me but more so what you showed me. I was scared."_

" _I was scared too."_

" _It's not the same, Henry, and you know it. You were scared of the reaction, I was scared of what it all means—this a world that I did not even know existed. You pulled the carpet right from under me. I saw you hovering in our living room," Nate replied matter-of-factly._

" _Point of clarification: I levitated; it's different from hovering. Melinda has that power," Henry said with a grin. Nate was not so amused._

" _Point of clarification: don't mock me about this. I am justified in my reactions."_

 _Henry stared at him, embarrassed, and down at the table where he saw his black journal resting under Nate's right hand. "Did you read that?"_

" _Yes."_

" _And?"_

" _I don't get it," Nate offered honestly._

" _It's a journal that I write down the details of my premonitions so I can remember them and make connections. I've been doing it since I was fifteen."_

" _In eight years, I had never seen it before and then you left and I went into the living room and it was on the coffee table. Did you leave it there for me to find?"_

" _Honestly? No. In my attempt to leave quickly, I forgot it. When I went back the following day to get my clothes, I couldn't find it."_

" _How did you get in without your key?" Nate asked knowing full well that Henry's silver apartment key was on his very own keyring._

" _Magic. Kat orbed me into the apartment," Henry answered hesitantly._

" _Orbed?"_

" _It's one of her powers, it's a form of teleportation that whitelighters and their offspring can have."_

" _Whitelighter?"_

" _They're like guardian angels for witches and future whitelighters. Mom is a whitelighter, well half-whitelighter, and half-witch. She was the first hybrid."_

" _And you haven't developed that ability yet?"_

" _No, unlike my siblings, I do not have any whitelighter powers. Dad's a mortal so his mortal genes with mom's half probably suppressed the whitelighter genes from appearing in me. Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda each are also half-whitelighters through Uncle Leo," Henry answered. As he spoke, he felt ease and serenity come over him as he told the truth._

 _Nate thought about what he was saying before asking, "And PJ, Parker and Peyton? Are they whitelighters too?"_

" _No, they're half-cupid," it sounded ridiculous out loud. Nate looked taken aback._

" _Oh," was all he could muster._

" _There's a lot I can tell you about our family history, if you wanted to know," Henry offered._

" _I would like that," Nate replied reaching for Henry's forgotten can of Diet Coke._

Nate continued to sit on the toilet before mustering the courage to get up. He moved towards the bathroom door and pulled it open. He almost tripped on Henry's contorted body sitting at the base of the wall near the bathroom. Henry immediately stood up as Nate regained his balance.

Nate moved passed Henry and took his place on their shared bed, reaching for his coffee and taking a long sip of the now-tepid liquid. Henry sat next to him. Nate eyed him up and down and he knew what had to be done. Henry's actions were noble and honorable even though they weren't forthcoming and Nate could recognize that.

"I don't blame you for being mad. Do you need me to go my mom's?" Henry asked quietly.

"No," Nate replied, "I am disappointed that you didn't feel the need to be honest the other night and tell me what happened. I thought that by knowing your secret, I would be included. I have tried my best to accept to this, to be involved, to be understanding and it diminishes my efforts when you make a concerted effort to hide the truth from me." His eyes meeting Henry's.

"I was scared, love, honestly, I wanted to tell you the truth but I didn't know what the truth was, and if I ever lost you," Henry's voice started to break and more tears threatened their escape.

Nate reached forward and took his hand in his, "Remember what I said to you when you told me the truth?"

 _After two hours of talking and learning the truth, Nate reached across the patio table and took Henry's hand in his, an act of forgiveness on his part, "I am still mad but I forgive you. I am here with you, no matter what. Your world is my world."_

"That my world is your world," Henry answered.

"That's right," Nate said pulling Henry into a hug and gentle, yet firm, kiss.

Henry kissed back hard.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **I hope you've enjoyed—please read/review!**

 **More to come!**


	5. On Deck

_**Visions**_

Author's Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the ideas, characters, and concepts not cannon to the original _Charmed_ series. Everything belongs to the producers, creators, and other persons entitled by law.

Author's Note: I began this story several years and I never saw it to fruition. I found myself recently attracted back to it with the 20th anniversary of _Charmed_ just occurring. I hope you enjoy this story.

Summary: The children of The Charmed Ones face the trials and tribulations of adulthood, magic, and a new threat on the horizon.

 **Chapter 5:** On Deck

 **Chris Halliwell woke up with a headache.** He had not been sleeping well as of late and was exhausted. He looked at the alarm clock next to his bed and saw that it was only 6:45 in the morning. He rubbed the fatigue from his eyes and pulled himself from the warm bed; the colder September air chilling his naked body. His wife, Bianca, was fast asleep. He smiled lightly and tip-toed quietly out of the bedroom after pulling on a sweatshirt and pajama pants.

He walked down the hallway to his daughter's room and peeked inside. Addy was still sleeping peacefully while clutching a teddy bear that her grandmother had given her. Chris smiled at the sight of his daughter. He had known what it feels to love but to see his daughter being born and being responsible for her was a love that he did not know existed. His father had told him moment before her birth that his life would change for the better. He was right. Chris was a better man because of his daughter.

Growing up a Halliwell, Chris was always in competition with his older brother; it was the reality of being only a year apart in age. Wyatt had married just months before Chris and their children were born only four months apart. Chris remembers being teased by his sister, Melinda, and cousin, PJ, about it but he knew it was in good fun but found it less than appealing.

His daughter was the joy and light of his life and he would do anything to protect her. His eyes followed her sleeping body closely and lingered on the birthmark she bore on her left wrist. To the average acquaintance, it would be just discolored mark of skin; but to him and his family, it was a sign of her legacy. His daughter bore the mark of a Phoenix: a demonic assassin.

He knew marrying Bianca and bearing children with her could have this effect. It was not lost on him that his daughter carried a more diverse mixing of magical blood; three distinct species to be exact. She would one day wield demonic powers but through a positive upbringing and the love of family; she would be one of the more powerful members of her generation. He had truly thought that when Bianca stripped her powers upon their marriage that it would not pass along the magic to their future children but he was wrong. He should have known better because his own sister was conceived by a mortal Leo Wyatt but had whitelighter powers due to the magic being ingrained in his DNA or so the Elders pointed out. Perhaps it was the same with a Phoenix witch?

Chris smiled at his daughter and slowly crept back out of her room careful not to disturb her. He continued on his way and made his way downstairs to the kitchen and prepared a pot of coffee. As the pot gurgled and started to brew, he made his way to the kitchen table and pulled out his yellow legal pad. He thought about this work day but was more focused on his notes from his phone call with Melinda the night before. His eyes examined the loopy, rushed script of his handwriting on the pages. He took detailed notes recounting everything she told him about Henry's premonition, the attacks on Wyatt and Melinda, and everything else he missed. A text message from PJ would inform him of the apparent rift between Melinda and Peyton but he blew that off as boredom of a pregnant witch with a gossip problem.

He was a dedicated witch who worked hard to maintain balance and order with magic and his life. He did not enjoy real estate but it was the more flexible part-time profession he could come up with that kept him primarily at home, offered decent returns and allowed him to be a more fulltime witch. He knew full well that real estate was a hard profession with copious amounts of paperwork, attorneys, and paperwork but he made it work on his own terms. Bianca did not work even though she longed too but the progeny of a demonic witch assassin did not fare well in the employment marketplace with no education records or the like.

It was also a well-kept secret with Melinda and his mother, that Chris was a ten-percent owner of the restaurant and club respectively and received quarterly payouts based on his minority ownership. He had no say in any business matters but his mother made sure he received a decent enough income to support his family. Chris was confident that Wyatt had the same arrangement but never asked because his mother and sister swore him to secrecy.

"There's something not right," He said to himself as he poured his cup of coffee and sat down to review his notes. He took a sip and started to think about what was missing in his analysis. He resolved to have Tamora take a look that evening when she came by for dinner but in the meantime, he had to start to identify some pattern.

Two hours and several cups of coffee later, he was still reviewing his notes. As he took another sip, the hair on the back of his neck stood tall and a chill ran down his spine. He could hear in the inner reaches of his mind his name being called. He placed the cup on the table and threw his notes down and orbed away in a flurry of bright white light.

 **Peyton Halliwell was in no mood for anything.** It was too early to be awake, let alone functioning in a manner that a professional office would expect. She made her way downstairs of her parents' house at 9:15 to get ready to head to work for the day. Her parents were out of town for one of her mother's book signings and she was alone in the water-front home: a feeling she most certainly enjoyed.

She scrolled threw her phone at the latest text message from last night's suitor and deleted the message all together. She was dating; not looking for the next great romance. She was making her way through the house when a ball of crackling blue energy flew past her making an impact on the wall. She immediately dropped her phone, which she could hear break on impact with the hardwood floor, and turned around to find herself face to face with a scavenger demon.

"What do you want?" She yelled at the demon, who stared at her before launching an energy ball at her. As the ball of electrical energy sizzled through the air, she put her hands up defensively and the ball deviated and shifted its course back to the owner; who shimmered out in time to avoid impact. Her empathy allowed her to deviate attacks sent by demons—she was not sure how but her mother made attempts to tell her; she just never cared enough to listen.

"Wyatt! Chris! Help!" She screamed to ceiling as the demon shimmered in and launched another series of attacks on her. She dove over the couch to avoid being hit. "God damn it, someone!" She said rather angrily to no one in particular as she peered over at the demon. She was not surprised to see three more demons had entered the room.

In a swirl of blue lights, Chris appeared. He took notice of the room and flung his arms forward sending two of the demons flying backwards into the wall. The wall buckled under the force of the impact.

"Are you okay?" He yelled to her; she nodded affirmatively.

One of the demons sent another energy ball at Chris. The ball was enveloped in a swirl of orbs and appeared in Chris's hand and he launched it back at the demon with the full force of his telekinetic orbing. Peyton was on her feet attempting to deviate another demon's attack when the balls and demons froze in place.

She looked around confused and at Chris, who shrugged. Neither had that power. Peyton turned around to see Melinda Halliwell standing there with her hands outstretched and the dissipating blue orbs of her power dissolving around her as she materialized.

"Everyone alright?" She asked moving forward in pant suit and heels. "Wyatt told me what was happening," she said as her eyes made their way to Peyton, who turned her head to avoid her. "Blow them up so we can be done here," she said to her cousin rudely.

Melinda rolled her eyes and made to make the motion when Chris yelled at her, "No, wait!"

She stopped moving her hands and looked to him, "Why?" She was already in an irritated mood and ready to blow up the demons.

"I think we should contain one so we can question it," Chris offered to his sister. She stared blankly at him. Peyton came around from the other side of the living room to meet with the two.

"I say we blow them up because I have to explain to Mom why the wall is crumbling," Peyton said irritated and pointing to the buckled wall and broken plaster on the ground.

"Mel, you and Wyatt have been saying you're getting attacked frequently and now here they are attacking Peyton. I think it's worth investigating since you claim the Elders aren't helping," Chris offered making sure his words were carefully chosen.

"Melinda would rather blow them up to show off her new powers," Peyton remarked nonchalantly. Melinda glared at her, "No, I just think we should cut our losses. The scavengers aren't smart enough to coordinate attacks like this and I doubt they know who is behind their orders."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "You're like Aunt Piper, blow up now and deal with it later."

"You're being a petulant child," Melinda retorted.

"Oh you're one to talk, Miss Perfect."

"You two can bite each other's heads off later, right now, I think this is our best option," Chris said asserting his dominance.

"Fine, how do we trap them?" Melinda conceded.

"Do you have crystals here?" Chris asked Peyton, who shrugged in the form of "I don't know". "We rarely get attacked here," she said.

Chris hung his head, "Alright, Melinda, orb home and set up the crystals in the middle of the attic. I will orb one of them there and then trap him. I will vanquish the others and meet you back at the Manor."

"The freeze won't last much longer and I can vanquish them easier. Why doesn't Peyton go first and set the crystals up, you orb one of them and go meet her there and help, and then I will vanquish them?" Melinda offered. The two nodded their agreement and Peyton beamed out.

"Manor!" Chris said, minutes later, to one of the demons and waving his left hand, and he then disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs. Once the demon was orbed away, Melinda released her freeze and with a distinct motion of her hands, the others were gone in a blast: their green blood leaving a mess on the floor. Melinda ran her hand through her hair, took a deep breath and orbed away.

 **Kat sat on the couch in her living room reflecting on the previous day's revelations**. She knew she should not have orbed out in a huff but in her defense she was on a short break from work and one could only hear the details of their death so many times before wishing that said death would just occur. She had come to terms with own mortality many times before but she still struggled with the idea that her brother perpetually saw her death. She sat quietly, alone, in her home and wondered what was to come. Henry's premonitions were often the subject of family debate and the reliability of them. Though a skilled witch and in command of his powers, his visions often were misleading and Kat would easily assume this one would be the same—but it felt different.

She glanced down at her cell phone that laid forgotten on the coffee table. It lit up with a slight ding and she reached forward to see her text messages. She smiled at seeing a text from her co-worker, Grant, who sent her an image of some drunk college boy with marker all over his face and inappropriate writings. She giggled and figured that it must have been an eventful night in the ER. She was off on Thursdays and it was a most welcome relief. She wrote back something sassy and was about to put the phone down when a group message came through from Chris, " _All hands on deck. Manor. Now._ " She rolled her eyes; catching glance at the digital clock on her cable box: 10:00. It was too early for this and on her day off no less.

She got up and went over to the coat rack by the door and threw on a fleece jacket over her t-shirt and yoga pants, locked the house door from the inside and orbed out.

Kat rematerialized moments later in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. She was perplexed to find Chris, Melinda, and Peyton crunched over the Book of Shadows and was more perplexed to see a scavenger demon in the crystal cage. "Why is there a demon in the attic?" She asked discarding her fleece and wondering why she even bothered bringing it with her.

"I got attacked this morning and Chris thought we should capture him and see why they've been attacking?" Peyton offered, looking up from the book. Kat nodded, "And all hands on deck because?"

Chris looked up at Kat, "This concerns all of us, and we need to know what's going on."

Kat rolled her eyes, an involuntary action whenever Chris tends to speak in a dramatic, over-the-top tone. "It's Thursday, clearly people work. I happen to be off today."

"They will come if it's an emergency," Melinda responded.

"Melinda, no offense, we all don't work at our parents' businesses or have flexibility like you, Chris, Wyatt, Peyton, PJ, now that she's pregnant, or even Tamora; we have lives. Henry's probably making kids run suicides and vomit on the field as we speak," Kat lamented, annoyed at her family's constant need for emergency meetings.

"Or he played hooky because he's exhausted and no kids vomited this year-yet," Henry answered as he and Nate entered the attic.

Henry was dressed casual in basketball shorts and hoodie while Nate was in jeans and a polo shirt. Kat had to think for a moment if she ever saw Nate not in jeans. She couldn't recall—even Christmas morning, he's always well-dressed. She smiled and walked over and embraced Nate and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispering in his ear, "How do you put up with him?"

Nate laughed and Henry glared.

"Hi all," Nate said to everyone with a wave as Tamora and PJ appeared in orbs and flashes respectively. Everyone smiled and said hello and returned his waves. Nate was immediately drawn to the demon in the cage, "Is that a demon?" He was curious.

"Yes, it's a scavenger demon," Chris answered. "Fairly low-level, but they've been attacking us more frequently and we want to know why."

The demon in the cage, clad in all black, just stared at the witches with a sneer. He was silent.

"Don't get too close," Henry warned Nate as he approached the demon in the cage.

"I am assuming we are going to interrogate him?" PJ asked as she immediately took a seat on the loveseat. Tamora shuffled behind her to make sure she was okay. Tamora was clad in her Magic School robes, her heels clacking as she made her movements.

Nate went over and embraced Tamora slightly and said hello while she smiled. "Nate, I think it would be best if you left. This is no place for a mortal," she said kindly with a serious undertone. Many would say her response was sincere; Nate would say it was cold.

Nate and Tamora Mitchell did not have an easy relationship. Nate was able to connect and engage with each member of the Halliwell and Mitchell family with ease but his relationship with Tamora never extended past acquaintances. He felt it was because she had a bias towards gay people but Henry reassured him that she was complete okay with that part of their lives and her biases may have more to do with his mortality.

Nate looked back at Henry as if to ask permission. "He can stay. Babe, just stay over on that side of the attic, okay?" Henry granted the permission. Nate nodded and moved over towards the other end of the attic. Kat moved with him and took a seat near him. Peyton looked at her cousin and could sense the fear Kat felt—a mix of uneasiness and fear most likely rooted in Henry's visions.

"Okay, so what's the game plan?" PJ asked breaking a momentary silence.

"First off, where is Wyatt and Parker? It's all hands on deck?" Tamora asked impatiently.

"Wyatt must be with a charge and I haven't heard from Parker," Chris offered. Tamora looked annoyed. "Well, let's do this because I have to get back to the school," she replied with a slight scoff.

"Tam, you go, and we will call if we need you," Kat said gently to high-strung sister. Tamora nodded and as soon as Kat went to say something else, she disappeared in a swirl of white and blue light.

"She's a pain in the ass," PJ remarked to no one in particular and no one acknowledged it. She was rubbing her stomach, "I have the worst indigestion today." She remarked but no one was listening. She rolled her eyes.

"Chris, you take point on this—what are we doing?" Melinda asked sitting next to PJ on the couch.

Chris nodded his agreement and moved towards the cage, "Who sent you to attack us?" He was staring at demon. Melinda looked less than thrilled at his tactic. The demon's black eyes stared right back at Chris: no answer.

"I demand to know who sent you!" Chris demanded, his voice raising in tone and aggression. No answer.

Chris looked at the group for assistance. "Oh for crying out loud," Melinda yelled out and stood from her seat. "Start talking or I start blasting body parts!" Her hand outstretched. No answer.

"If you start blasting him, he will eventually self-vanquish," Henry replied from where he stood. "Let me try," he said as he moved forward towards the caged demon; he removed his hoodie to reveal a gray tank top. He stared at the demon and circled around the cage, looking intently at the demon in their midst. His eyes focusing on the demon's eyes; locking in a stare down. Henry smiled slightly as he looked into the eyes.

Henry was the first to break the stare. His eyes clenched shut, his breathing hitching slightly. "He's having a premonition," Nate said from his seat next to Kat.

"That he is," she smiled to him. "I am sure he told you was hiccupping before you knew the truth." Nate nodded, "Yes, I always thought he should have that looked at by a doctor in retrospect." The two quietly laughed in their corner.

A few minutes passed by and Henry stood entranced in his vision. Peyton stared at him, her power picking up his emotions, "He's scared but I can sense his adrenaline rushing." She moved closer to him, intrigued by the myriad of emotions enveloping her mind.

"PJ, get Nate and leave—now!" Peyton said fearfully as she got closer. "Something is not right," she said as she approached her cousin. "NOW!" she yelled.

PJ immediately stood up and moved towards Nate, who looked equally as concerned, "What's going on?" She asked as she waddled and looked to Peyton. As if in an instant, Peyton's eyes went completely white, her breathing hitched and she was entranced.

"PJ, just go," Melinda said worriedly. PJ nodded and grabbed Nate's hand, "Hold my hand and don't let go—it will be okay," she said reassuringly and the two were gone in a flash before Nate could say a word.

"I think Nate just teleported for the first time," Melinda said noticing the scared, confused look on his face. "He will definitely be throwing up in a few minutes." No one laughed.

"Is she having a premonition?" Kat asked. Her concern heightened as she moved closer to the cage. "She doesn't have premonitions."

"I think her power may be channeling his?" Melinda inquired.

"Well, Aunt Phoebe is able to do that," Chris said.

The three witches watched as the demon stood quietly in his cage and Henry and Peyton wore vacant expressions and stood in place. "He is awfully quiet," Chris said pointing to the demon.

"This is abnormally long for a premonition," Kat remarked, her hands up on the defensive.

"He must have astral projected," Chris offered as an explanation.

Another couple of minutes passed by when finally Henry started to blink; coming out of his vision. "Where's Nate?" was the first thing he asked as he turned to face his cousins.

"PJ took him out of here. Peyton yelled at her to go and take him with her," Kat said as Peyton came too and returned to reality.

"What was that?" She asked, confused, as she moved towards the couch to sit.

"What was what?" Henry asked.

"Peyton—I think she had a premonition," Melinda offered while taking a seat next to her cousin.

"It certainly felt like it," Peyton said recalling how premonitions felt when Henry cast the vision sharing spell in the past, "I could feel your emotions and then before I knew it I felt like I was in the future and seeing what you saw. It was very different."

"Yeah, I astral projected into the future to see what was happening. Your empathy must have channeled my powers," Henry replied. "Your power is advancing."

Peyton nodded, she felt queasy and unsure. "How long we were in the vision?"

"Several minutes at least? Maybe ten?" Chris answered.

"Why so long? Also, the vision made no sense. It was so jumbled and sporadic," Peyton said looking to her cousin for answers.

"Melinda, freeze our demon friend so we can talk openly?" Henry asked. Melinda nodded and the demon was frozen in place.

"It wasn't just a premonition. I called for the vision while looking at the demon and I got a hit. I didn't think I would project into it though. When I astral project into the future, I can control my own movements. What you saw was my power channeling different probabilities. That is why it seemed jumbled," Henry answered. His power of premonition was very advanced.

"Oh," Peyton replied, her head spinning slightly.

"As you know, I can see the outcome of different decisions and choices. When I astral into the vision, I can manipulate the future to see what could happen. It's very disorienting for the first time."

"How the hell do you make sense of it? Also, not for nothing, how the hell do you deal with the ringing in your ears?" Peyton asked tugging on her left ear.

"It is. It's very hard to get a hold on since every vision is different. I can't control the astral projecting into the visions though—at least not yet—so I am at the mercy of magic," Henry explained, "And the ringing never goes away, you just stop focusing on it after a while."

"What did you see?" Kat asked wanting to know more about the vision.

"Different outcomes, it was very jumbled and hazy—even for me. Nothing made sense. Each move I made in the vision affected the outcome but I can't discern exactly what those outcomes are," Henry answered. "Something did not seem right about the vision."

"I wish I had my journal on me to start recording it," Henry said as he took a seat on the loveseat. Melinda looked to Chris and he nodded and called for the journal which appeared in a swirl of blue orbs in his hand. "Here," Chris said passing the tattered black book to his cousin. Henry said thank you and started flipping through to a blank page.

Peyton sat with her head back on the loveseat cushion, her hand being held by Melinda.

"It felt fake. I remember a moment just feeling that it was all fabricated; it didn't seem real," she said after sometime and watching Henry writing furiously.

Henry nodded. "If you channeled the vision, you saw what I saw. Did you have any mobility in the vision?"

"No, it felt like I was just watching a movie through your eyes but I had no control. At least not like you do," Peyton replied.

"Okay, I also felt the falsities of the vision. I am led to believe it was planted. The demon must be protected from my abilities," Henry offered.

"That means he is definitely working with someone upper level," Chris said crossing his arms and staring at the demon, who remained frozen.

"So we are not any closer to having answers," Kat said. The four other witches turning to face her.

"I think I can devise a potion that will remove any immunities to our magic. It could take a while to get right but I think it's manageable," Chris said. "I can go to Magic School and have Tamora work with me on it if you guys want to babysit the demon?"

"I will go with you," Peyton said turning her gaze back to Melinda, "If that's okay, boss?"

"That's fine, we could cover your lunch shift. I need to call Max and tell him I can't come in today," Melinda remarked realizing that she was already so late for work. Max was the assistant manager at the restaurant. "I'll be right back," she said and walked out of the room to make the call.

Peyton followed her out of the room, "Mel!"

Melinda stopped on the stairway down from the attic and turned to her cousin, "Yeah?"

"I know you didn't mean what you said and it was out of frustration. It just hurt my feelings," Peyton said remembering their tense exchange from the day prior.

"I am sorry, Pey. You know I love you like a sister and you're right, I was frustrated and I took it out on you," Melinda apologized. Peyton reached forward and the two hugged and continued descending the stairs.

"Good luck at Magic School with Chris, I hope you guys can figure out a solution with the potion," Melinda said as the two made their way to the second floor landing.

"Me too," Peyton replied.

 **Across town, Parker Halliwell was navigating traffic to get to the Manor as quickly as she could.** She knew she could easy pull over and beam to the house but sometimes doing things the mortal way was sufficient enough for her. She was making a left turn when her phone rang. She hit the Bluetooth call button on her steering wheel and the frantic voice of Nate filled the car. "Parker!?"

"What's going on?" She was near panicked as she avoided a pedestrian jay-walking and sped on the gas.

"We are at PJ's house—I think, I think she's in labor!" Nate spoked frantically.

"What do you mean? Why are you at her house?" Parker said, pulling over on the side of the road to take a breath and collect her thoughts.

"I don't know! Something happened at the Manor and Peyton told her to get me and herself out of the Manor. We got back here and she is in pain and she believes she is in labor and Parker, I need you to get here because I am not that kind of doctor and I have no idea what I am doing. I may watch medical shows on television but I don't know how to deliver a baby," Nate rambled quickly and pronounced. Parker did not her empathy power to know he was petrified.

"I am on my way right now," Parker said as she turned her car off and grabbed her purse. She disconnected the phone; did a sweeping glance of her surroundings and was gone in a pink flash. As she flashed away, her car beeped and locked.

 **Back in the attic, Henry, Kat and Chris started at the demon and continued to plan their strategy.** "I am going to go and start the potion at Magic School, call me if you need anything!" Chris said and orbed away.

"So it's just us two, huh?" Kat smiled to her baby brother. The two smiled at each other and moved towards the Book of Shadow to look for more information that could help them. The demon unfroze quietly in the cage and the two witches barely noticed.

As Henry was turning the pages of the Book, he was filled with a sudden sense of doom. He looked at Kat and then down at himself. He noticed he was in basketball shorts and a tank top and she was in workout clothes. It was all too familiar. "Kat?" He said as she looked up from the Book and then suddenly, there was a loud explosion of noise and bright brilliant light that shook the entire Manor.

Henry was propelled backwards from the epicenter of the blast and slammed into the floor with a sickening thud and landed face down. Kat was flung backwards and landed on her back and groaned as she regained her bearings. Her eyes searching for the source of the explosion and her brother.

The smoke from the explosion started to dissipate as an energy ball whizzed towards Kat. Her eyes widened and she outstretched her hands and the ball lost its momentum but continued to move slowly towards her. She immediately got out of the way and using the same gesture, the ball sped up and slammed itself into a wall. She ran her hands through her hair as she locked eyes with the demon. She could still see a knocked out Henry in her peripheral vision.

The demon snarled and released a series of energy balls at her in rapid succession. She threw her hands up to the slow balls from reaching her when the demon disappeared. As she moved out of the way and release the balls from her power's control; they slammed into everything causing damage to the attic. She ran over to her brother and turned him over and saw the bloody injury Henry had amassed a top his head. He was breathing. "Henry?" She was whispered to him. Nothing.

Peyton and Melinda ran back up the stairs to the attic after being knocked to their feet following the unknown explosion. "What the hell was that?" Melinda yelled out as she scrambled to the attic, Peyton following closely behind. "I have no god damn idea," she replied out of breath.

There were several smaller explosions permeating the relative quietness of the house. "Energy balls," Peyton pointed out and Melinda agreed.

The two entered the attic to find it thick with gray smoke; their eyes catching the collapsed form of Henry and the blue glow of energy balls. The demon in the cage was standing there quietly watching.

Melinda could see the outline of a man in dark clothing standing between the demon and Kat, who was on the floor next to Henry. She put her hands up help Kat when the man outstretched a hand towards Melinda and Peyton and a wave of dark energy came catapulting towards them; knocking them into the wall and doorframe. Melinda was out cold.

Before losing consciousness, Peyton saw the demon propel an energy ball at Kat. The ball sailed through the air and struck her in the chest. Her eyes widened in pain and shock as she fell to the floor; billows of smoke pouring from the burnt skin and gaping wound in her chest.

"NO!" Peyton screamed before darkness surrounded her.

 **End of Chapter 5.**

 **Read/Review**

 **Thank you for reading! More to come!**


	6. Despondence

_**Visions**_

Author's Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the ideas, characters, and concepts not cannon to the original _Charmed_ series. Everything belongs to the producers, creators, and other persons entitled by law.

Author's Note: I began this story several years and I never saw it to fruition. I found myself recently attracted back to it with the 20th anniversary of _Charmed_ just occurring. I hope you enjoy this story.

Summary: The children of The Charmed Ones face the trials and tribulations of adulthood, magic, and a new threat on the horizon.

 **Chapter 6:** Despondence

 **Peyton Halliwell felt like a truck slammed into her.** She groggily opened her eyes and it took a few moments for them to adjust to what lay before her. Her body ached and she reached up and touched her head as she drew her fingers down from her head she could see blood. She took a slight breath and turned to her right to see her cousin, Melinda, crumpled on the floor. Her eyes focused on the slight movements of her chest: she was still breathing. She struggled to get up and her muscles ached at the strain.

The attic was quiet. Smoke and dust permeated the stagnant air as they settled from the attack. She blinked as she took the room in focus. The demon, entrapped in the cage, stood there; a blank, vacant look on his face as he remained trapped behind the magic of the crystals. The other demon was gone—whoever he was.

It took longer than it should have for her to realize the last image she saw before succumbing to the darkness. "Oh my god," she said as she limped forward; rushing to the cousins that lay on the opposite side of the attic. As she limped on, she caught a brief glimpse of herself in a mirror. The gash on her forward was slowly fading as her power healed herself. She rushed forward and threw herself down on the ground next to Kat, who had a gaping chest wound of seared flesh and blood. Her pulse was weak as Peyton pressed her fingers to her wrist and allowed her power to fill the room like an invisible wind. She could sense Kat's fear and very life slipping away.

"Wyatt! Chris!" Peyton called to the ceiling hoping that one of her cousins would come that may know what to do.

Henry started to stir. He let out a feral moan as he pushed himself up off the ground. He had a head wound which was steadily releasing blood that poured down the side of his face. "Kat!" He screamed and crawled towards his sister and cousin.

"I called for help. Melinda's out cold but alive," Peyton said as she removed her long sleeve shirt and applied pressure to Kat's wound.

"What the hell happened?" She asked Henry, who had taken over holding the shirt in place. He was stronger and could apply more even pressure than she ever could.

"We were looking at the Book and then there was an explosion. I was knocked out right away and I didn't see what happened to Kat—at least not today; it was just like my premonition though," Henry spoke through gritted teeth. "Come on, Kat, stay with us."

Peyton started to feel overwhelmed by the emotions in the room. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and the demon in the cage burst into flames and disappeared. "What the—," Peyton said staring where the demon once stood and her eyes found a weakened Melinda rising from her place on the floor with her hand outstretched.

"I don't have time for him right now," she muttered as she stood up and kicked her heels off her feet. "What's happened?" She was pissed and aching all over.

"Kat took an energy ball to the chest, we are trying to stop the bleeding but no one is answering!" Peyton said in a rush before looking up and calling for her family.

Melinda hobbled forward to the where the three witches sat. "We have to get her to the hospital," she observed.

"And explain this how?" Henry muttered as he applied pressure and checked her pulse.

"WYATT!" Melinda bellowed. Nothing.

"Do you think that demons got him and the others? Was this a coordinated attack?"

"Melinda, we have to save Kat now and ponder that what ifs later," Peyton said taking charge.

"Peyton, can you channel her powers and heal her?" Henry asked. His options limited.

"I don't know? I've never done this and up until today I didn't know I could." Peyton started to become more panicked. "I think we should take her to the hospital. I don't know what to do."

"Just concentrate and try, please, you have too. Melinda, call Alex. He needs to know," Henry directed; his heart breaking at the thought that he may have to tell his brother-in-law that his wife is dead. Melinda nodded and felt her pockets for her phone. "I'll be right back," and she made a dash towards the door.

Peyton took a deep breath and took Kat's hand in hers. She placed both of their hands above the wound. Peyton could feel the residual heat of the burning flesh and her stomach churned.

"Our powers grow and it is up to use to push them to develop. You can do this," Henry encouraged his youngest cousin.

As Peyton concentrated, Henry continued to call for his family. Nothing.

Melinda walked back in the attic and put her phone down and looked at Henry, "Alex is on his way. He's freaking out."

Henry nodded, "I can't get a hold of Chris, Tam or Wyatt. I know Tam and Chris can't heal but they would know what to do. I'm scared." Melinda looked at her cousin and for the first time since the ordeal began she remembered that this was his sister hanging in the balance. She reached forward and pulled him into a tight hug.

"She will be okay," Melinda whispered; her eyes glancing to Peyton, who was sitting in a meditative silence trying to save their cousin.

 **A series of screams and colorful language filled the apartment.** PJ was laying on the couch in complete agony. Her face was flushed and bright red and sweat dampened her hair. "I swear to God, I would rather be dead," she bellowed as another contraction consumed her body.

Nate and Parker hovered around her. "We have to go to the hospital," Nate said as he tried his hardest to remain calm. "NOT WITHOUT GREG!" PJ yelled back for the fifteenth time. Nate backed off quickly.

"PJ, you're being ridiculous. Greg can meet us there," Parker rationalized calmly.

"He is in Japan for business. He won't be home until Sunday," she said as she took a calming breath allowing the contraction to pass.

"Oh yeah, let's wait until Sunday then," Parker remarked. "If you don't go, I will beam you there," she said deadpanned to her sister. PJ gave her the middle finger.

"Can we just drive?" Nate asked, his stomach still queasy from his first go at teleportation.

"I can beam back here, dumbass," PJ remarked.

"Not if I temporarily bind your powers, now shut up and let's go. I will call Maggie and her meet us at the childbirth center—she's an OB-GYN for crying out loud," Parker continued to be rational with her irrational sister.

"PJ, we have to go. I will stay with you," Nate said kindly to her. She glared at him.

Nate rolled his eyes, "I am calling Henry. Maybe he can talk sense into you." He dialed the phone and walked away from her as Parker sat on the couch continuing to appeal to her sister's sense.

"There's no answer," Nate remarked. Parker shot him a look of concern. "Try Peyton?" She requested and Nate did so as PJ let out a violent scream. PJ was breathing heavier.

"Nothing, no one is answering. I tried Chris as well," Nate said worriedly.

Parker was concerned. "Okay, we have to get PJ to the hospital. I will bring her there and I will need you stay with her so I can check back at the Manor, okay?" Nate nodded.

"Nate, I can understand that there is a lot happening right now but welcome to the family—this is what we do. I know you're fearing the worst and I can sense that but they could not be answering for a valid reason but our first priority is PJ and the baby," Parker said calmly trying to appease the nervous mortal.

"Now, grab my hand and don't let go," she demanded as she went over to panting sister and grabbed her hand. Nate did as he was told and the three were gone in a flash.

 **In the silver blur, Alex Haines appeared in the attic of the Manor.** He was a tall, slender man with dark hair and light eyes. He ran over to Kat, who was incapacitated and Peyton was hovering over her body attempting to heal her. "What happened?" He asked angrily to Henry and Melinda.

"A demon attack, we didn't see it coming" Melinda answered unsure if Kat had revealed the truth of the premonition to her husband.

Alex leaned over and grabbed the hand that Peyton was holding. "She's still alive," Henry remarked calmly.

Alex looked at Henry, "What is she doing? Where's Wyatt?" Alex was a witch by birth but hardly by training. Alex had magic and was able to cast spells and used his power at times but by virtue of his upbringing he did not enjoin himself to a magical destiny. In fact, prior to this day, he had not used his power in months. He left the magic and demon fighting to his wife and her family.

"We don't know. We can't get a hold of the family," Henry said noting the terror that spread on Alex's face.

"We have to get her to a hospital because, clearly, whatever Peyton is trying to do is not working," Alex pointed out with frustration.

"Peyton is trying to channel her empathy through Kat to channel her power of healing," Melinda pointed out. "She was able to channel Henry's powers earlier today."

"Apparently, not well," Alex remarked angrily and immediately felt remorse for his words. Melinda narrowed her eyes at him and Henry continued to pace behind them as if he did not hear the comment.

Peyton took a deep breath and was focusing all her power through her body and into Kat's when suddenly their enjoined hands started to glow a warm golden hue. "I think it's working," she said quietly. She could feel the warm sensation of healing passing through Kat into her and back to Kat. The wound started to heal slightly before the power faded away. Peyton looked alarmed.

"What happened? Why did you stop?" Alex demanded to a confused Peyton.

"I don't know, it just stopped," she was visibly upset.

"It doesn't matter, it bought us more time," Henry said. "Now we get her to the hospital and go from there."

Peyton nodded and reached her hand out to Alex, "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and looked to Henry and Melinda. They nodded and Henry answered, "We are right behind you."

Peyton, Alex, and Kat were gone in a flash.

 **Chris Halliwell was pouring over a book in the library of Magic School when Tamora came barging in.** Her face was contorted in pain and concern; her black robes billowing behind her as she clutched a spell book in on hand and her cell phone in the other. "I just got a text from Melinda—Kat's been hurt badly." She was near frantic.

"When? How?" Chris asked slamming the book down and reached for his own cell phone and seeing several missed calls and texts. "How did we not receive the messages?"

"I don't know. Cell service is remarkably good here. I don't know? We have to go!" Tamora demanded. Her greatest fear in her life is the loss of either sister or brother. She had been so close so many times before but this time felt different. She could feel it in her innermost being.

As a witch with a calling like theirs, it was not uncommon to face down the stare of death. Kat had been nearly killed a half dozen or so times with one really close call the year before. That year before was the first time Tamora came face to face with their own mortality. As a so-called super-witch, she often delved head first into magic and their demonic problems without regard for what could happen. The Halliwell-Mitchell clan was infamous for their close calls but there were no deaths on their record except for her maternal grandmother and aunt decades earlier. It was in seeing Kat slowly dying that Tamora felt an alienation from magic and their destiny but she often quelled that with her logical, no nonsense demeanor.

Chris nodded and grabbed her hand and the two were gone in an orb.

 **Henry sat in the waiting room of the ER as his sister was being treated by her colleagues.** The moment had taken a seat; the day's events caught up with him and he was suddenly exhausted. Alex was pacing the hallway of the hospital. His anger and deep breathing drawing attention from those who scurried past him; and Peyton was starting into space. In the chaos of the morning hours, Henry didn't even think to look at his phone. He reached into his pockets and couldn't find the device. He remembered it was in his hoodie that lay abandoned in the attic.

"Peyton, do you have your phone?" Henry asked his cousin. "Peyton?" She stared at the wall ahead of her at a poster about the importance of immunizations. "Peyton!" She blinked quickly and turned to her cousin, "What?"

"Do you have your phone?"

"No, I think it dropped it when the explosion happened?" She said trying to remember the last time she had her phone.

"Where did Melinda run off to?" Henry asked looking up and down the hall to find his cousin but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She went to get coffee as it that will be a help to us," Alex said angrily as he continued his pacing. Henry rolled his eyes. He loved his brother-in-law but found his temper to be less than appealing at times—especially when magic was involved. "She probably just has to keep busy," he remarked. Alex snorted.

"Look, Alex, we are all nervous, okay?" Henry said as he leaned back and crossed his legs.

"She's my wife and she is dying. Don't you get that?"

Henry sat up-right, unfurling his legs, "Dude, she's my sister. It doesn't make my concern any less or greater than yours." He was starting to lose his patience.

"If she should just not get involved in magical affairs, this wouldn't have happened!" Alex said standing in place before Henry, his eyes darting around to make sure no one was listening.

Henry stood up and towered a solid five inches taller than Alex's five-foot-ten frame, "I am not having this conversation with you. She knows the risk as do you."

Alex glared at him and walked away down the hall away from his in-laws. Henry took a deep breath and tried to refocus.

"Henry!" a woman screamed down the hallway towards him and he turned to see his cousin, Parker, near sprinting towards him. "What the hell happened?"

Henry embraced Parker as they met and Peyton quickly joined them and gave a hug. Henry immediately told her all the details of what had transpired. She covered her mouth in horror at hearing about Kat.

"Have we gotten an update?"

"Nothing as of yet," Peyton said.

"I went to the Manor and saw the damage and didn't know what was going on," Parker explained. She was rattled.

"Have you talked to PJ at all? I can't find my phone and Nate is with her," Henry asked as his concern for Nate took center stage in his mind.

"Oh my god, you don't know? PJ is in labor upstairs right now. Nate is with her."

"She's in labor and you didn't lead with this?" Peyton said smacking her sister's arm.

"Sorry! I was more concerned that Kat is dying. PJ is fine upstairs. God knows how Nate is doing because PJ is a lunatic."

Henry was immediately distracted by the two people barreling their way towards them in the hallway. It was Chris and Tamora. Henry launched into what happened and Parker filled them in about PJ; and as their stories ended, Tamora fell into a weeping mess on one of the chairs. Henry knelt down next to his big sister and rubbed her back and she tried to control her breathing.

"Was she awake when you got here?" She murmured quietly.

"No, she never regained consciousness after the attack or even after Peyton tried to heal her," Henry answered despondently.

"Chris, Parker, Peyton, why don't you three go check on PJ. Don't tell PJ just yet what is going on, okay? Parker, can you tell Nate and have him come down when he can? Tam and I will stay here and wait with Alex, wherever he ran off too, okay?" Henry directed his family.

"Call us when you get an update," Parker stated and with her sister and Chris in tow they headed towards the maternity wing of the hospital.

As Henry sat alone in his thoughts, he could feel the guilt creeping in his psyche. He felt an immense level of blame for what is happening. Had only his vision been more precise than he could have prevented this from occurring? His sister was dying and he was responsible.

Henry sat in silence and could feel a slight chill creeping in from the air conditioning blowing on him. He was still clad only in a tank top and longed for the discarded hoodie that sat on the floor of the attic. While in his thoughts, his mind shifted to his parents. His mother and father needed to know what was going on but he couldn't bring himself to do it. They had joined his Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop on her book tour on the east coast; as well as Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo. They deserved to have some fun away from the city and magic for once. It pained him to ruin it for them.

As he, his siblings and cousins got older, his aunts and mom took a step back from magic and rarely engaged in their demonic exploits. It was a family decision about three years earlier—The Charmed Ones retired and blessed their progeny with the magic of the Power of Three. Though no one witch was stronger than the other, they each carried a small piece of the Charmed legacy in them through the blessing ritual their Aunt Phoebe concocted. Wyatt was the strongest witch in the family as the Twice-Blessed but he rarely invoked the prophecy and has never called on the power of Excalibur in their lifetime.

It was at that moment that Melinda returned to the waiting area of the emergency room. Her face was pale and emotionless. It did not take an empath to know she was exhausted; a feeling each Halliwell-Mitchell shared.

"PJ is in labor upstairs. Chris went up there," Henry said to his cousin. She looked surprised, "Oh no!"

"I think everything is going okay, we are just waiting to hear from the doctor about Kat," Tamora included.

"What do you want me to do?" Melinda asked unsure herself of what her role should be.

"You can go check on PJ. Have you been able to get a hold of Wyatt?"

Melinda looked at Henry, "No, I can't. I've tried calling both ways, texting, nothing. I am minutes away from summoning him with the "to call a lost witch" spell."

"He may be with the Elders or a charge. It is fine," Henry said and Tamora made a slight snort. He glared at her.

"Okay, I will go check on PJ and keep trying to get a hold of Wyatt," Melinda replied. She bent down and gave each of her cousins a slight hug and she was off.

"We need to call Mom and Dad, don't we?" Henry asked Tamora as Melinda walked away.

"Yeah, but let's wait until we have something to tell them. Mom will be near hysterical and Dad will be infuriated at the lack of information if we call premature," Tamora replied. She was rational and logical but deep down she yearned for her mother at that very moment.

"I am sure they will be here anyways in no time if PJ is labor. Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop wouldn't miss their first grandson for anything."

"You're right but let's hope they don't have to return for a birth and a funeral," Tamora said darkly.

The two sat in momentary silence before Tamora changed the subject, "Is the demon still caged at the house?"

"No, Melinda blew him up when she regained consciousness. She was annoyed, I think?"

"No doubt, would be nice if we had more information. She is so reckless."

"I don't think she is reckless. I think it was just the stress of what was happening," Henry offered as an excuse and Tamora was not buying it for a moment.

"Henry, that demon was the only source of information we had to get a better idea of what the hell is happening not to mention that he was involved in an attack that could very well kill our sister," Tamora chided him and Henry could see tears building in her eyes. In his twenty-eight years, he had never seen Tamora cry and in this one day he had seen her twice be resorted to tears.

He quietly reached for her perfectly manicured hand and held it in his. He rubbed his thumb over her warm, pale hand. "She will pull through," was all he could muster.

The two sat in relative quiet and barely noticed that Alex had returned and sat opposite them. They sat in their dysfunction for another hour or so until Dr. Walker appeared. He was wearing dark blue scrubs and his cap on his head was soaked in sweat. He nodded to the three witches and took a seat next to them.

"How is she?" Alex barked out before Grant had even taken a complete seat.

"She is stable for now. The penetrating chest wound will require surgery and we are preparing her now. She coded twice and we were able to revive her. May I asked what happened?" The doctor spoke with such compassion and Henry wondered if he spoke that way because he was a trained doctor or because he had to work on his friend and co-worker.

"Uhm, we are not sure? We found her like that," Tamora interjected taking the lead on the questioning. Alex glared at her. Alex hated lying and wished that they could be honest but alas magic was a secret that had to be protected at all costs.

"Well, we had to notify the San Francisco Police Department because it does present as a gunshot wound. You will be probably be asked some questions. Like I said, she is stable. The wound was very unique and it seemed to have clotted rather oddly; almost as if it completely healed in some areas," Grant continued and the three witches made eye contact with each other.

"When can we see her?" Alex asked the doctor impatiently.

"Like I said, we are in the process of preparing her for surgery. You will be able to see her in about fifteen minutes," Grant replied to his friend's husband.

"Thanks," Alex said curtly.

Henry was reaching peak annoyance with his brother-in-law. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and tried to drown out the questions that Tamora was asking the doctor about the surgery. He focused his thoughts and breathing and called upon his power. He had to know how this will end. He felt his body tense up as a premonition was hurled his way. Minutes later, Henry started to blink as he readjusted to reality and the hospital waiting room.

He immediately noticed that Alex and the doctor were gone and Tamora was sitting next to him looking intently at him. "Alex went to see Kat. I waited for you to come back. What did you see?"

"We need to call Mom and Dad," Henry mustered as tears formed in his eyes, "Now."

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Read/Review**

 **Thank you for reading and staying with this story!**


	7. The Cold Light of Day

_**Visions**_

Author's Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the ideas, characters, and concepts not cannon to the original _Charmed_ series. Everything belongs to the producers, creators, and other persons entitled by law.

Author's Note: I began this story several years and I never saw it to fruition. I found myself recently attracted back to it with the 20th anniversary of _Charmed_ just occurring. I hope you enjoy this story.

Summary: The children of The Charmed Ones face the trials and tribulations of adulthood, magic, and a new threat on the horizon.

 _ **Sorry for the long delay in this chapter. With the holidays and some changing family things, I lost track of time. I hope you enjoy.**_

 **Chapter 7:** Cold Light of Day

 **It has been two weeks since the attack at the Manor left Katharine Mitchell fighting for her life.** She had suffered serious injuries and was placed in a medically induced coma by the doctors of the very hospital she worked. She laid peacefully as her physical wounds started to recede and heal. Her brown hair framed her angelic face as she slept; her eyes twitching ever so lightly.

Henry Mitchell sat next to his sister as he had every day since her admittance. He and his sister Tamora would rotate often with their mother and father but the silence was almost deafening as no one knew what to expect. Henry sat quietly with his journal propped open on his knees as he sat with his feet up on the corner of the hospital bed.

He was writing aimlessly making connections between things that may not even be connected but he had to keep his mind busy. He barely noticed that Nate had entered the room and kept writing.

"How's it going?" Nate asked quietly, placing his hand on Henry's shoulder. Henry smiled and grabbed his hand in his. Nate perched downwards and gave Henry a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No change," Henry lamented. It had been the same ever since she was formally admitted to the hospital two weeks earlier. No change.

"She will come through once she heals," Nate replied optimistically. Henry didn't believe him.

"Wyatt tried to heal her and nothing. There is something not right," Henry said as he continued to stare down as his messy notes.

"Maybe she isn't meant to be healed?" Nate countered. Henry glared at him and felt annoyance rising in his chest. Nate was continually trying to understand magic and the so-called Grand Design but his lack of knowledge in this area was large and his optimism was grating.

"That's not how it works. Something is blocking the healing from working. I am starting to wonder if the demon that attacked us cursed her in some way."

"Have you encountered anything like that before?" Nate asked curiously as he took a seat opposite Henry.

"No. Mom and my Aunts are also at a loss. In fact, Mom is near catatonic with worry and grief. You know she continually screams at me and Tamora for not calling sooner?"

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah. Plus Aunt Phoebe is fawning over PJ and the baby, which is understandable but she's not helping and Aunt Piper said she has no further information. This is what happens more regularly now; now that we are older and in command of our powers they have taken a back seat to many of the demonic issues which I get and support but Tamora, Chris and I are driving ourselves mad trying to figure out what happened. Wyatt is on a continual special assignment by the Elders. Melinda and Peyton are trying to keep the businesses afloat and maintain a semblance of normalcy while helping us and Parker is on permanent baby duty with PJ because Greg is travelling again," Henry said quickly and without hesitation.

"What can I do?" Nate asked honestly.

"Honestly? Nothing. You're mortal, and I don't mean to sound rude or unsupportive, but there is actually very little you can do in this situation," Henry said to Nate, whose face contorted into a sullen expression.

"I understand," Nate replied quietly. The two fell into a silence.

" **I can't take it anymore!"** PJ screamed as her baby son wailed loudly. It was going on for the last twenty minutes and she was at a loss as to how to quiet her crying child. PJ was sitting on the couch rocking Patrick Halliwell Tyree back and forth. Her hair was disheveled and dark circles were under eyes from lack of sleep.

Parker was sitting opposite her in the living room of PJ and Greg's financial district loft apartment. "He will simmer down eventually." PJ glared at her as if to say "you're no help!"

"PJ, he's a two week old baby. He can't communicate with us and he will stop fussing. You have to be patient," She offered in an attempt to acquiesce her sister.

"Well, he needs to stop it now because I have a headache," PJ countered among the screams.

PJ was not taking motherhood well. She thought that she would be a loving, and maternal mother figure but her annoyance was proving to best her in every aspect. "I thought being half-cupid meant that I was predisposed to love but right now I am predisposed to casting a silencing spell on this little demon."

Parker rolled her eyes. "You can't use magic on the baby. The Book of Shadows even says so. Remember? Sometimes you just have to let a baby cry?"

"Parker, you have no idea what he is like when you're not here. I am going to kill Greg if he doesn't stop traveling for work and makes an attempt at being a god damn father," PJ barked. It was true. In the two weeks since Patrick was born, Greg had been gone nine of the fourteen days because of his job. He was back and forth to Tokyo, Japan for a business merger and while the money was much needed, PJ was finding it hard to not lose her mind.

"Let's change the subject, any update on Kat?" PJ stated annoyed.

Parker nodded her head, "No, Henry and Nate are with her now but there has been no change. I know Chris and Tamora have been scouring every magical text at the School but they've come up with nothing to explain why the healing didn't work and she won't wake up."

"It has to be something demonic at this point," PJ remarked as Patrick started to calm down a bit. PJ started to look relieved.

"I am sure it is but there is nothing to go on. Peyton said that she is calm and at peace in her coma."

"Have we tried to have Mom use her powers to connect to Kat's mind and see what is happening in there?" Phoebe was able to use her empathy to mind-link to another human being and see inside their head through an emotional connection.

"She tried, according to Peyton, but she couldn't make a clear connection. I think Mom deduced it was because she was in a medical coma so the medications might be interfering," Parker remarked.

"Has Wyatt been around lately? Did he get some answers form the Elders at all?"

"Nothing. Maggie said that he has barely been home because of a special assignment from them and she has little details but he rarely talks about work with her let alone anyone else."

PJ furrowed her brow, "Have you or Peyton tried your empathy to see if it can help?"

Parker again nodded her head, "No, Peyton said that if Mom's won't work than hers definitely would not and my power is not as advanced as either of theirs." Parker had developed the power of empathy only two years earlier.

PJ let out a large sigh as the baby finally drifted off into sleep, "Well, look at us, a family of nine powerful witches with no answers and a crying baby."

 **Tamora Mitchell was hunched over a large magical tome in the library of Magic School.** She could feel the slight ache in her upper back from being in a standing-hunched position. Her eyes scanning the words of the centuries old text for any answer to what was happening to her sister. She could sense Chris sitting in a large chair examining his own book.

"This book has nothing to help us," She exclaimed annoyingly as she slammed it shut and with a wave of her hand moved in a swirl of orbs from the table she was working at back to the shelf it came from. Chris looked up from his book.

"Tam-," he started but was quickly cut of by his high strung cousin.

"If you say to calm down, I will orb you into a volcano," she glared. Chris stopped talking.

"Tamora, maybe Kat just needs to heal on her own? We have been doing this for weeks and have come up with nothing. Aunt Phoebe tried to mink-link, Henry has tried to call for premonitions, and Wyatt tried to heal her. We just may need to be patient," Chris offered logically.

Tamora looked defeated, "She is my twin sister, Chris. I need her back."

Chris smiled weakly. He knew that if it was Wyatt or Melinda in this situation he would feel the same exact way. There is helplessness to not being able to use magic to solve their problems and very few times before have they found themselves in this particular scenario.

"You have barely slept in two weeks. I think you should go and get some sleep. I can brew you a sleeping potion to help you," Chris offered. Tamora smiled and nodded her head.

"You're probably right. I just need to rest. Has anyone checked on Alex?"

"I think Aunt Paige was with him yesterday to see if he needed anything," Chris said closing his book and placing it on the table adjacent to his chair. "Now come on, I will get that potion going for you. I should head home soon anyways." He stood up.

She put her hand up in a halting position, "I will brew it. Your potions suck." Chris flipped her the middle finger. She smiled even more so and the two walked side by side out of the library.

 **Chris Halliwell was exhausted.** He arrived home after helping Tamora get some rest to find his wife, Bianca, sitting at the kitchen table reading a book. He smiled weakly and gave her a kiss on her head. "How is Tamora doing?"

Chris let out a healthy sigh, "She is as good as expected that is for sure. She is stressed beyond belief. We brewed a sleeping potion so she could try and get some rest."

"That's good. The sleep will help her for sure," Bianca replied kindly. She always enjoyed Tamora the most of the extended family. It was her practicality and drive that Bianca always respected.

"What are you reading?" Chris asked noticing for the first time that it was not a traditional book.

"The Grimoire," Bianca answered. The Grimoire was her family's version of the Book of Shadows. It contained a detailed demonology, dark magic and spells, and Chris was always uneasy around the book.

"Why do you have it out?" Chris asked; his voice shaking.

"I was thinking about everything happening with Kat and I got an idea and wanted to check it out more," she replied.

"And dark magic is the answer?" She glared at him.

"It's not inherently dark magic," Bianca rebuked his claims. "You know that Phoenixes are morally ambiguous. We don't care either way for anything other than the payment we receive for services rendered. The Grimoire is simply a way for us to keep our family magic—our heritage—intact for future generations."

Chris took a seat at the table. He knew deep in his heart that Bianca stripping her powers for the sake of their relationship, their daughter and _his_ family would be her dying regret one day. "What did you find?"

Bianca tucked her hair behind her ears and turned the aging book to face him. Her red painted nail pointing to the left page. " _Mens Torque_?" Chris read aloud.

"It's a mind chain spell. Phoenixes had used it in the past to entrap their bounties in their own minds. It propels a sense of blackness and nothingness in the mind while preserving their bodies for transport or torture. If a demon used this kind of magic on Kat, then that would explain why she could not be healed. The spell prevents any kind of magic being performed on her. She could be physically harmed by non-magical means but magic is useless," Bianca explained to Chris.

"And you knew about this the whole time?"

Bianca glared at him, "No. I have never used this kind of magic before and no Phoenix I knew did so I had no reason to know of this. I was restless and thought I could look through the Grimoire to help."

"No, I appreciate that. How does this spell work?" Chris asked pulling the book closer. His fingers felt weird as he traced down the page of the book that paled in size to the Book of Shadows.

"It is my understanding that the caster has say this incantation," Bianca started and pointing to the right side of the book, "and from there, using whatever power or weapon they chose will be cursed. If it were me, I would conjure an energy ball, say the spell, and launch it at my target."

Chris looked at her and his eyes met her, "Just like what happened to Kat."

Bianca stared back at him, "Are you implying that I did this?" She felt anger and resentment growing in her chest.

"No, of course not. My mind is just going a mile a minute in trying to process all of this."

Bianca sighed. Her brown eyes meeting her husbands. He looked at her and pursed his lips in frustration, his breathing heavy and his nostrils flaring as his processed. "Is this something myself or another witch can perform?"

She glanced down at the book once more, quickly reading the words on the yellowed page. "It is possible but again, I don't know? This is explicitly a Phoenix spell."

Chris and her stared at each other once again. Chris pressed on, "Can it be reversed?"

"Yes, I believe so," Bianca replied, "but I would bet all I believe to be true that a Phoenix would need to do it."

They both knew what this meant and neither were looking to say it. Time started to feel sluggish as minutes passed in their silent understanding. Tension was mounting slowly.

"I have to unbind my powers," Bianca spoke quietly breaking their tense silence.

Bianca bound her powers several years earlier just before her and Chris's marriage. Both were fearful that her powers and heritage would cause disruption in their lives. Bianca was especially grateful when their daughter was born because her bloodline mixed with the Charmed line would bring demons their way however it proved futile as their daughter bore the mark of a Phoenix. Though she had displayed powers yet, it was inevitable. Destiny, reason, and pure logic made it so.

"Chris, I may be our best hope in saving your cousin. Our daughter will grow to inherit some if not all of the Phoenix powers—that is a certainty. I am able to train her if I had my powers," Bianca spoke to break their continued silence.

"You've been thinking about this haven't you?"

She grimaced slightly, "It was always in the back of mind. Chris, I cannot deny her destiny as I can't deny yours. Perhaps this is my destiny."

"Demons will come seeking bounties from you," Chris said fearfully.

"Not if we cloak me from them. We have the means to protect me from that. I have the powers to protect me from harm. After all, I beat you once before," she smirked playfully.

A decade earlier when the two first met, Bianca was working for a demon that Chris and his family were hunting. Chris's scrying led him right to her and the two sparred. Chris left the fight with a broken arm and several energy ball burns. Bianca was unscathed.

"Don't remind me," he chuckled.

"Chris, this is our best shot. If it doesn't work, I will bind my powers again. We will make this work—for Kat and ourselves," Bianca conceded.

Chris was at a loss. He did not know what to do, "We bring this to the family to consider. We make the decision together."

"I can agree to that."

Chris nodded and reached into his pocket for his phone. He scrolled through and found the group text message with his cousins and wrote a message. _Family meeting. Important. My house. 9:00 p.m._ He quickly hit sent and prayed that another alternative would make itself known in next few hours.

As he wrote his message, Bianca flipped through her Grimoire and found the unbinding spell. She felt almost whole as she thought about her powers returning.

"We will get through this together," Chris said reaching for her hand. She smiled and nodded as she stroked his hand with her thumb.

 **End of Chapter 7.**

 **Read/Review.**


	8. Regardless

_**Visions**_

Author's Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the ideas, characters, and concepts not cannon to the original _Charmed_ series. Everything belongs to the producers, creators, and other persons entitled by law.

Author's Note: I began this story several years ago and I never saw it to fruition. I found myself recently attracted back to it with the 20th anniversary of _Charmed_ just occurring. I hope you enjoy this story.

Summary: The children of The Charmed Ones face the trials and tribulations of adulthood, magic, and a new threat on the horizon.

 **Chapter 8:** Regardless

 **The witches sat comfortably in the living room of Chris and Bianca Halliwell.** Chris and Bianca were sitting on a loveseat and had just finished explaining their idea to the family. As Chris wrapped up their idea, he gestured to the room of witches, "Any questions?"

A flurry of voices started to reach over one another with ideas, questions, and concerns. No one voice taking center stage as they started to fight with one another.

"One at a time," Chris argued with his frenzied family but it fell on deaf ears.

"I think this is the most ludicrous idea I have ever heard of," Wyatt Halliwell said to his brother and sister-in-law. His blonde hair longer than it had been in sometime and dark circles under his eyes. He was tired from a special assignment with the Elders and had dodged work responsibilities to be at this meeting. Internally, he felt the struggle between family and duty but this one time family had won out.

Everyone seemed to stop talking. Tamora, who was wedged between Henry and Wyatt, looked to him. The expression on her equally exhausted face imploring him to continue his thought.

"I think we should not mess with magic if we aren't entirely sure this is a solution," he said firmly.

"All due respect," Bianca countered, "but I am the expert on Phoenix magic and I believe that this is our best bet." She tucked a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her ear.

"I think Wyatt may be right on this one," Melinda joined in taking side with her eldest brother. "I am concerned of what could happen," she said quietly.

"Of course you're on his side," Chris muttered under his breath and only Parker could hear him as she was next to him, perched on the loveseat. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I agree with Chris and Bianca. I think it's worth a chance," Peyton offered with Parker nodding her agreement.

"So it's Wyatt and Melinda with reservations. Chris and Bianca have Peyton and Parker's support so where does everyone else stand on this issue?" Tamora asked as she uncrossed her legs and shifted her position on the arm chair she was seated in.

"What are you thinking?" Parker asked.

"I think we have nothing left to lose at this point," Tamora replied rather sullenly; a desperation was in her to save her sister.

"So now it's 5 to 2," Chris said with a slight smile.

"This isn't a voting matter," Wyatt countered angrily. "We have to be pragmatic. This is our cousin's life stake!"

"We are well aware of what is at stake," Chris replied defiantly.

"I think we are being short sided in our attempt to save Kat. This has to be planned out and thought through. Let me consult the Elders," Wyatt implored.

"So they can say no? Or better yet that they have no idea?" Peyton interjected.

"The Elders are our guides. They are the keepers of good magic and will be able to help us!" Wyatt said tersely.

"Wyatt, you know that I agree with you on the validity of the Elders and their role in magic but this is my sister we are talking about. We have to do what is best," Tamora said. She looked uncomfortable; for the first time in her life she was questioning the Elders and what they stood for internally and she was having a hard time reconciling it.

"We have to ask PJ her thoughts. I can call her?" Parker suggested as her sister was home with the baby and much to her own annoyance could not make the meeting.

"Do that," Wyatt directed. Parker nodded and walked away from the living room.

"PJ will side with us," Bianca said to no one in particular.

"Naturally," Melinda replied in a casual, almost cold, tone. Bianca shot an annoyed glare at Melinda.

Henry sat quietly in an arm chair twirling a pen in his left hand as his journal sat closed on his thigh. He was watching his family starting to unravel around him and could not bring himself to offer an opinion. There was a rising anger and annoyance in him as he sat frustrated by the antics.

"Henry? What are your thoughts?" Tamora asked him quietly as Wyatt and Chris began another tirade against each other's thoughts. Her eyes held a sisterly compassion for her youngest sibling and only brother.

"I think either way we are at a loss," he said despondently. Tamora stared at him incredulously.

"Have you foreseen the probabilities of what can happen?" She pressed on.

He turned to face her and leaned close to her so only she can hear, "I can't foresee anything. I have been trying for days and I cannot call a vision forth."

She looked taken aback, "What do you mean you haven't been able to call a vision forth? When was the last time that even happened?"

Henry pursed his lips and thought about it for a moment, "I can't recall. Ever since I learned to call a vision, it has worked. Something or someone is blocking me. I think it is all related though—the coordinated attack, the premonition in my dream, Kat's current condition. It's all linked and without my power I cannot draw any conclusions. Whatever we are up against is more powerful than any upper level demon we have encountered." His face contorted into one of anguish, concern, and sadness all at once.

Tamora stared deeply into her brother's eyes and took his tan features. She had never seen a look like this on his face. She can recall the certainty that Henry developed as his power grew and he pushed its limits. She had a pit in her stomach at the thought that her brother, who can see the future on command, cannot see what was to come. She knew early on that her brother would not grow into any whitelighter abilities. Their shared mortal bloodline was too strong and by the time he was born it had taken a hold of his genes. In fact, she was surprised he even developed powers.

Her mind drifted to a conversation she had overheard her mother and aunts having when she was twelve and Henry was ten. He had just developed his premonition power and the family stunned. It was the realization that he had his powers all along and they failed to recognize his dreams both nocturnal and day dreams as something supernatural. They thought it was his over active imagination. It was magic all along. The belief in their mother and aunts ideology that their kids would inherit their own powers was dispelled early on as each cousin came into their own and mostly because of the result of inter-magical breeding but the thought that premonition would pass to a male of the family was equally astounding. She knew Warren lore better than most from her days in magic school and other than Melinda Warren and her aunt, Phoebe, no other Warren line witch wielded the power.

She had known all along but never said it aloud that even though she, Wyatt, Chris and PJ had the strongest set of powers among them—it was Henry that was strongest of them all. He had a resiliency about him—true grit—that made him strong in mind and power. She knew it may have had a lot to do with his struggle to accept his sexuality but deep down he was a gifted witch and his true strength was often overlooked. She felt guilty that they all—herself included—treated him like a supernatural yellow pages instead of playing to his strengths.

"What do you suppose we do?" She asked quietly; her eyes flickering to the loud voices erupting on the other side of the living room. Bianca was now standing in Wyatt's face with her finger pointed. He had his arms crossed and a blank stare on his face as his sister-in-law berated him. Melinda was talking fast and hurriedly with Chris and Peyton.

"Honestly, I think we should just go with it and see what happens. If anything, Bianca will have her powers back and we can use the extra magical muscle because we may need it," Henry said to his older sister and she reached over to him and squeezed his forearm.

"I agree," she smiled.

The two turned away from each and looked at their cousins before them. They were all talking animatedly with one another. Tamora placed her fingers in her mouth and with a sharp whistle she called their attention towards her and her brother.

"What the f-," Peyton stared to say before cutting herself off, "That was obnoxious."

"You all are talking over one another like a group of barbarians. We need to be decisive now in our approach to this demonic threat. Henry and I have spoken and we have decided that we should move forward with the plan as is," Tamora said definitively.

Everyone stared back at her.

"Oh, so now you all are quiet," she lamented casually.

Chris started to speak but Wyatt put his hand up and took over the conversation before his brother could, "As the oldest and more experienced witch in this family, I cannot caution you enough with how bad of an idea this could be."

Tamora glared at him dangerously. Peyton's eyes perked up as she could feel the swell of anger rising in Tamora's chest. If there was something Tamora did not like, it was being told what to do.

"Wyatt, you may be the oldest but you are not the wisest," she replied sharply.

"Tamora, you're being overly sensitive. I don't think this is the best idea," Wyatt pressed on.

"Because you didn't think of it?" Chris replied mockingly.

Wyatt shot him an evil look and smiled a white toothy grin as he repeated back the words in a mocking way. Chris's face turned red and he was angry at the mimic.

"Sensitive, Wyatt? I will show you sensitive," Tamora raised her voice and stood tall in the living room. Her brown eyes flickering with unbridled anger.

Henry watched as an anger consumed his sister. Tamora always had an aggressive side to her but often kept her emotions in check when magic and strategy were involved. She was open minded and kept a calm cool collectedness about her. The Tamora Mitchell before him was not the sister he was use to; he liked it.

Wyatt moved towards Tamora and Henry instinctively stood up and took a place beside his sister, "Wyatt, back down."

Everyone in the room was taken aback by Henry's practical snarl to Wyatt; his cousin, best friend and confidant.

"We have an obligation to Kat. She is your cousin and our sister. The Elders are not a part of my equation. I understand that as a whitelighter you are to report to them but you are not _our_ whitelighter. You are a witch—a member of this family. Take your job out of it and focus on our family. Kat is unconscious as a result of a calculated demonic attack on our family. I had that premonition in my dream for a reason and I have learned that not all premonitions are meant to be avoided but sometimes we have to allow the future to play out just as it is supposed to. Kat is my sister. She is Tamora's twin sister. We have the final say on what we do as siblings. We are going with Bianca's plan of attack and we will, as we always do, adjust and move forward the best way we know how."

Chris had a smug look on his face as Henry finished his diatribe. Bianca sat quietly and watched the young witch exert a dominance she had not seen him before. Peyton and Melinda also watched admirably as their cousin led the charge; however, Melinda felt a slight alienation in the way he addressed Wyatt.

Wyatt, on the other hand, stood quietly looking into the eyes of his cousin. He was equally annoyed, pissed, and proud of his cousin. He said nothing to Henry and as he was formulating what he wanted to say, Parker came back into the room and tucking her cell phone into her jeans pocket.

"PJ is on board with Bianca's idea. I also think she just wants to fight," She said hurriedly before noticing the obvious tension building in the living room, "What did I miss?"

"You missed our cousin here laying down the law," Peyton replied gesturing towards Henry. Parker's eyes widened as she looked at Henry standing before Wyatt. Both were equally as tall but Henry's stature was more intimidating from his years of working out and athletics.

"Oh," Parker mustered and took her seat on the corner of the loveseat that Chris and Bianca sat in.

"I think we have consensus," Henry said to his cousin's face. "We move forward."

Wyatt let out a deep breath and shook his head. He said nothing as he orbed out of the room all together.

"He is such as ass sometimes," Tamora remarked as she took her seat and Henry shook his head and sat next to her.

"He comes from a good place," Henry lamented while hoping his dominance does not damage his close relationship with his cousin and closest confidant.

"So what is the plan now?" Peyton said breaking a few moments of awkward silence.

"I think we need to move forward with the spell to unbind my powers and then I can properly prepare for the spell," Bianca spoke.

"How long will it take to prep?" Melinda asked.

Bianca thought to herself before for a moment before answering, "If we unbind tomorrow evening, I should be ready two days later. The issue is once I have my powers back I have to regain some control. It's been a few years, I don't know how rusty I will be."

"Then let's plan on Friday night. That gives us some time to prepare ourselves for what is to come. We will also need to get into the hospital undetected to perform the ritual, no?" Chris stated.

"We can use a simple cloaking spell," Peyton said.

"Do we call Alex and tell him we are planning to do this?" Parker asked innocently.

"No," Henry said, "Alex is not in the right head space to be involved. I can have Nate distract him. The two have a good enough relationship that it wouldn't seem too weird."

Tamora shot him a surprised look, "Since when does your boyfriend and our brother-in-law have a relationship?" She was confused as to her knowledge no one had a good relationship with her anti-magic, moody, witch of a brother-in-law. She was not so sure that Kat had a good relationship with him.

"Well they watch sports together all the time at Thanksgiving so?" Henry replied and Tamora rolled her eyes.

"I thought Nate only watched the sports because you and Alex watched them?"

Henry glared at his older sister as she saw through his noble attempts to create a diversion, "I am pulling at straws, Tam. Unless you have another idea?"

Her ears perked up and was about to speak but was interrupted by Henry, "An idea that does not involved using magic on Alex."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Then I am fresh out of ideas." Everyone chuckled.

"He can either go out with Nate or he can go on baby duty with PJ. That's the two options we have here." Henry stated.

"Then going out with Henry it is." Parker said definitively as Henry and Tamora looked over to her.

"What? We want to distract him not punish him," she replied.

"PJ should be there for the spell though. I will need to draw as much as power as I can." Bianca said as she was still thinking about what to do about the spell and ritual she was to perform in several days.

"Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo can watch the baby," Parker said. "Mom went back on her book tour so they're our only option. I am sure Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry aren't in the mindset to watch the baby."

"Do we tell Mom and Dad what we are planning?" Henry asked his sister.

"I think we have to. I can tell them if you want," Tamora offered and Henry nodded.

"I think we need to tell everyone," Chris said. "I know they have retired but they need to know what is happening with this."

"I will call my Mom and maybe you can tell yours?" Parker said to her older cousin.

The room sat in silence once more. Henry finally broke the silence, "So we are doing this? Bianca is becoming a witch again and we are going to perform a ritual to save Kat from whatever condition she is in and then what?"

"We move forward and adjust as we always do," Peyton said optimistically. Everyone looked at her incredulously.

"What? Henry can say it and we all believe it but I say it and you look at me like I am a demon?"

"You are not known to be so optimistic," Parker reasoned with her sister and received a middle finger in reply.

"I need a drink," Melinda said and left the living room to find a bottle of wine. Bianca called after her retreating back, "There's a white in the fridge and bring me a glass!"

Chris turned to look at her.

"What? We rarely agree on things," Bianca shrugged with a smirk.

 **Tamora and Henry appeared in a swirl of blue orbs into his living room.** The two released each other's hands from the tight grip required for such travel and Henry nodded to his sister, "Thanks for the ride home."

She smiled kindly to her brother, "No worries. Is Nate home?" Her eyes wandering the darkened living room.

Henry glanced at his watch on his right wrist and noted that it was well after eleven.

"He is probably asleep. He had to teach late and with the stress of everything he has not been sleeping."

"Have you been sleeping?" Henry looked at his sister as she posed her question. He grimaced and grabbed a bottle of water from his kitchen. He gestured to his sister and she shook her said no.

He took his seat opposite her in the living room, "Have you been sleeping?"

"No." It was a quick and definitive answer.

"Tam, what's going on?" He asked as he tried to remember the last time he and Tamora had a conversation that was not focused on magical strategy. There have been several recently but none of merit or depth.

"I keep trying to remember what death feels like and I can't," she said sullenly.

Henry looked at her empathetically. He can notice that her body was tense; she looked haggard and tired. She was not herself. He was concerned.

"What do you mean?" He took a small sip of water from the bottle in his hand.

"I cannot remember what death feels like. I keep thinking that if Kat dies, I won't know how to feel," she spoke quietly; her eyes avoiding his.

"Kat is not going to die. We have to say it with a level of certainty as if it's a spell we are casting," Henry implored his sister, "and we have to be confident in ourselves as witches and as a family to pull her through."

"I know that, Henry. I just don't know how to feel," Tamora said sternly.

"Remember when Grandpa Victor died?" Henry asked as she turned away from his words as if they were offensive. Their maternal step-grandfather, Victor Bennett, was a doting figure in their childhood until his untimely death due to illness twelve years earlier. He had never treated the Mitchell brood differently than their cousins; his biological grandchildren. He was a constant figure of laughs, candy, and sometimes a relief from the stress of their home life. Tamora was especially close to him.

She nodded her head as tears started to form in her eyes, "Yes, I remember him dying but I don't remember what I felt. That's my problem. Am I immune to death?"

"No one person is immune from death, Tam. I think you have always processed things differently. Don't take offense but I think you're a little colder than the rest of us. You don't put much stock in emotions," Henry said to his sister gently and unsure of her reaction.

She didn't flinch at the analysis. Instead, she turned to face him, "I think my belief in magic and what is real is too strong to give credit to such feelings. I'm afraid that losing Kat will break me."

"And when she dies be it soon or when we are much older, it will break you regardless. She is our sister. She is your twin. If you don't break than I will be very concerned about you. We have each other right now and we have Mom and Dad but we will get through this."

Henry got up from his seat and moved closer to her. She moved over just a bit to make room on the couch for his larger frame and instead he put his muscled arm around her petite frame and pulled her into a half-hug. Her head nestled on his neck where it meets his shoulder and she shuddered a sob.

"Remember when I came out to you and Kat?" In-between a small sob, she nodded her remembrance.

Henry remembered the moment some odd years earlier when he sat his sisters down in his childhood bedroom and told him that he was gay. He felt such fear as to their response but he needed them to know the truth about him and his relationship with Nate. The fear he felt then was more powerful than any fear that permeated his spirit before. He was surprised by their warm and kind response; but he was especially in awe of Tamora, who shed her colder, rational demeanor.

"You told me that we are Mitchells and we stand with each other regardless," Henry whispered. She felt another sob; heavier and more emotional than the last.

"We are Mitchells and we will stand with each other regardless. We got this, sister. I got you."

And the two sat quietly and cried.

 **End of Chapter 8.**

 **Read/Review.**

 **Thank you for your patience as I continue to develop this story and rewrite it many times before finalizing its direction.**


	9. Embrace

_**Visions**_

Author's Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the ideas, characters, and concepts not cannon to the original _Charmed_ series. Everything belongs to the producers, creators, and other persons entitled by law.

Author's Note: I began this story several years ago and I never saw it to fruition. I found myself recently attracted back to it with the 20th anniversary of _Charmed_ just occurring. I hope you enjoy this story.

Summary: The children of The Charmed Ones face the trials and tribulations of adulthood, magic, and a new threat on the horizon.

 **Chapter 9:** Embrace

 **Tamora Mitchell awoke with a tight, sharp pain in her lower back.** As the sleep started to settle from her tired eyes, her surroundings came into focus. Her attention was immediately drawn to the sunshine pushing its way through the half-closed blinds of the window. She ran her manicured hand over her face and took a deep breath. It finally came to her that she was asleep on her brother's couch. She must have dozed off after their heart-to-heart. She glanced at the clock on the television cable box and noticed that it was still early enough that her work day would not be thrown off.

She sat upright. The apartment was quiet. It was absolutely silent. She knew her brother must have left to work already and she didn't know if Nate was still asleep or even in the apartment.

She stood up on her wobbly legs from a night of contorted sleep on a couch and padded her way to the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was a mug with a green tea bag already in it; waiting for hot water to activate its life force. There was a post it with her brother's less than desirable handwriting. It was a simple note: a wish for a good day and a small heart. She smiled.

She went over to the Keurig® and started it up; the gurgling of the water starting to warm was a sound her found rather soothing for some odd reason.

She noticed that the apartment was clean and simple. She took a seat at the two-person kitchen table and glanced over the papers and books that adorned the Swedish-manufactured table. She had no idea what she was reading and she immediately knew it must be for some research project that was Nate's. She suddenly felt bad that Nate had become so embroiled in their latest magical calamity. She knew as a professor herself the pressure one was under but she could not imagine the stress of having to do research and publish articles and books to remain relevant and to gain promotion. She felt bad that he must have put some of his work on hold.

She felt uneasy sitting alone in her brother and his partner's home. She had rarely spent time in this apartment. She always so busy and put work first that time spent with family was minimal. She saw Kat regularly because Kat would come to the school on her off time and she had dinner with Chris and Bianca frequently but it was always at Chris's insistence. At some point, her entire life became embroiled in Magic that she forgot to live her own personal life.

She riffled through some of the papers when she came across one that was different from the rest. It was not an academic publication, a student paper or Nate's own handwritten notes. It was a bill. An expensive one at that. She was reading it over and taking in its detail when she heard Nate enter the kitchen.

She immediately looked up and placed the paper back where it was and turned to see her brother's partner.

"Good morning," he said rather happily as he reached for a coffee mug on the counter that Henry laid out for him with a similar note.

"Good morning," Tamora said sounding like a child who got caught in the cookie jar.

"What are you looking at?" Nate asked as he took her steaming mug of tea from the base of the machine and in quick fluid motion started his own coffee. He walked over to the table and handed her the tea and taking a seat. He leaned back and crossed his legs to look at the papers on the table before her.

Tamora did not know what to say. She just looked at him and took his presence. She did not spend a lot of alone time him and quite frankly was unsure of how to act.

"Just some notes that you left here," said quickly hoping that he would not press the issue further. She was wrong.

"And?" He looked at her over his glasses.

She pursed his lips and was choosing her next words with care.

"I saw the bill," she said quietly; ashamed.

He nodded his head, "I see."

Tamora felt guilty that she uncovered her brother and his partner's secret. She was one of the first to admit that her relationship with Nate was not a close one but it had always been cordial. Due to her magical training and dedication to the craft, she felt having a mortal in the mix would disrupt the familial balance but also create potential exposure risks. She knew in the early stages of meeting Nate she knew that her less than friendly demeanor was interpreted as a form of homophobia but that was never the case. She accepted her brother for who is and would never fault him; she was just suspect of Nate's mortality.

"I didn't know that you were planning to start a family," Tamora said kindly with friendly smile.

Nate nodded and took a breath, "We have been talking about it. We are exploring our options. The bill you say was to have our DNA tested for viability. We are tossing around different options but adopting would be hard given the family's _unique_ position."

Tamora nodded her agreement and Nate's emphasis on the word unique was not lost on her, "It would be hard to bring a non-magical child into the fold for sure. There was a time that we thought Henry would be without magic and I can vaguely remember Mom and Dad trying to figure out how to live both a mortal existence for him and a magical one for Kat and me."

"I think that is why we haven't moved forward. I am not sure what is best," Nate said honestly as he got up and retrieved his coffee.

"I have never aspired to be a parent; in fact my life is revolved around magic and the school but I think that you and Henry would be great parents. He loves kids and I think that is why he enjoys teaching so much and just seeing you with Patrick these last few weeks has been heartwarming to say the least," Tamora replied while sipping her tea.

"I am also hesitant at this juncture given his recent premonition and the uncertainty that comes with that," Nate offered. His tone was distant; he was guarded against Tamora as he tried to navigate their relationship.

"The one about Kat?"

"No, the one he had where he saw my death," Nate said as he shivered at the thought.

Tamora immediately sat upright in her chair and put her tea with a thump; some hot liquid spilling over the brim onto the papers on the table. She ignored the spill and Nate's eyes honed it on it.

"What do you mean your death?" Her tone was serious and laced with concern; a concern that Nate found foreign.

"The night he had the premonition in his sleep of Kat dying. We were talking on the couch and he saw me lying dead in our bed and a demon. The demon threw a fireball at him and he was injured. He didn't tell you?" 

"No, he did not," Tamora's tone now impertinent.

"I know he told Wyatt? I assumed he told everyone," Nate said as he took a sip of coffee and reached for her mug to remove the papers from underneath it.

"Henry is good at keeping secrets." Tamora stated plainly.

Nate nodded, "He is good at it."

Tamora let out a weak sigh and leaned back in her chair, "Henry has always had the most secrets of any of us. It's not easy living in our world and the mortal world. Magic is a secret that can be soul crushing enough."

"You seem to manage it alright," Nate offered kindly.

"That's because I rarely live in the mortal world. I live at a magic school and spend my time in the throes of magic and witches. I am removed from the life that my brother and sister live," she said sadly.

"Do you wish things were different?"

She rolled her neck and look up at the ceiling for a moment as she carefully crafted her response to his rather personal question, "I think at times, yes. I wish I was more mortal than witch but this is my calling."

"There is nothing wrong with that but I think it would be nice if you came around more and visited. I know Henry would love that."

"Henry, as you know, is a complicated man. His secrets are many and run deep. Magic aside; he lived most of his life in fear that we would reject the fact that he is gay; which we would never. I also think that with magic, his power alone allows him to see the future and I don't think he shares what he sees as much as he should."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Nate got up and walked away from the table. Tamora was momentarily concerned that she had offended Nate when he returned no more than a minute later with several pieces of paper in his hand.

"I need to ask you something," he said rather seriously to Tamora, who reached for her mug of now tepid tea. She nodded her approval for him to continue.

"This premonition has got me thinking about a lot of things. If something should ever happen to me, this is a copy of my will. I had it drawn up about a week ago. Henry does not know nor can he know," Nate spoke sullenly as tears started to moisten his eyes.

"Nate, you cannot think like that," Tamora pressed on.

"His premonition about Kat came true and I need to be prepared in case something happens to me," Nate said pragmatically. Tamora understood his intention and was able to rationalize it but found herself emotionally unwilling to accept his request.

"His premonitions are not always reliable," she countered.

"You don't necessarily believe that," he scoffed at her. He was right and she knew it.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

Nate took a deep breath and wiped an errant tear from his eye, "If something happens to me, I need you to make sure that he is okay. Furthermore, all my money and assets are willed to him. We are unmarried but I need to make sure he gets everything. The apartment is my name but I am working with the landlord to add his to the lease so he won't be displaced. Tamora, I can only trust you with this and please do not tell him," Nate said stoically as if it was rehearsed.

"I won't," she said quietly.

"And one last thing, if I should end up in a situation like Kat and the doctors are unsure of how to save or help me, I need him to let me go. I don't want to be like a Kat for the last two weeks," Nate said with an inflection that was pushing back a probable sob.

Tamora was surprised to find herself crying. She was not one for emotion but she was staring at a man who was asking her one of the most important things a person can ask. She nodded her head and pushed a tear away, "I will make sure and I will take care of him but you are going to be fine."

"I think deep down both you and I know that I may not survive what is to come," Nate smiled sadly and Tamora reached across the table and pulled him into a tight embrace.

She could feel his tears on her neck and she knew he could feel hers on his. She squeezed and he sobbed.

"We will protect you. _I will protect you_ ," she whispered.

 **End of Chapter 9.**

 **Read/Review.**

 **Thank you for continuing this story. This chapter is short but it's meant to be.**


End file.
